Friends With Benefits
by Soul93
Summary: He was her best friend and sometimes the roles shifted, but the arrangement was simple. No strings attached and no one would get hurt. Only things don't always go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: This is an AU Fic with the main pairing being SM/WW but will have implied pairings of BM/WW and SM/LL.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything accept my own creativity! Plus everyone knows FFnet doesn't pay its writers, so yea not making a cent outta this.

/

"I asked Lois to marry me,"

The sentence seemed to float in the air between them and for a moment Diana wasn't quite sure what to say if in fact she should say anything.

Kal had asked Lois to marry him it made sense and why shouldn't he? It wasn't like he was in some relationship that prohibited him not too?

So she plastered a smile and hanged before stepping back into the bedroom.

"I assume congratulations are in order then?" she asked and her smile tugged painfully at her mouth.

"I mean you and Bruce, right?"

"Of course it's okay Kal, really," Diana assured him as she started gathering her clothes.

Clark shifted nervously on the bed and Diana couldn't help thinking it was probably harder for him then her. He had to call off their 'thing' now and if there was one thing Clark avoided more than murder was ending things, that is relationship orientated things.

Diana pulled on her shirt not even bothering with her bra, she needed to get away. Suddenly the room felt stifling.

She was glad for Kal, happy even. Right?

For someone who practically wielded the truth on a daily basis she sure did lie to herself.

Yet she had no right not to be happy, she had after all set the rules and Kal was nothing if not a sucker for rules. They'd have a simple no-strings attached relationship, purely physical and if ever the other should find a stable relationship they'd end things.

No hard feelings. Of course at the time it had seemed simple and uncomplicated.

"Diana I-"

"Kal honestly you don't have to explain anything. I knew you had feelings for Lois," Diana began and pulled up her skirt, "and I also knew she was bound to fall for you eventually,"

That seemed to ease his conscious because a smile broke on his face and with it Diana realised so did her heart.

Hastily she slipped on her shoes ready to make a quick escape; the smile was really starting to make her cheeks hurt.

"You know Diana you're an amazing friend," Clark said

It seemed she was destined to be always the amazing friend never the amazing girlfriend.

"Thanks I should be leaving... I have monitor duty today," Diana said already heading for the open window.

"I thought you we're free?"

She had been, before she found out he was getting married...to someone else.

"Yeah well us super heroes aren't ever really...bye," she lamely said and before Clark could bid her farewell she was off into the sky.

She could have just asked J'onn to beam her in, but it's not like she was in her right state of mind anyways. In a whirl she was in her Wonder Woman custom, she could have just worn that at Kal's.

She'd kill time at the watch tower and the work might actually take her mind of Kal. Kal, who was now engaged to Lois Lane. Kal, whom she no longer could have any claim to.

Why was it she felt like she'd just lost something? Didn't you need to have it in order to lose it? She doubted she'd ever had Kal's love to begin with and now she'd lost the chance to ever obtain it.

She could have been selfish and revealed her own conflicted emotions for him. Knowing Kal he'd have broken the engagement to spare her feelings, but she was his friend. Best friend even and couldn't put her happiness above his. He did that all time it was only fair that there was someone out there looking out for him too.

So lost in her thoughts Diana didn't realise she'd flown into the watch tower until she all but walked into Bruce.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there," she mumbled trying to keep her inner turmoil from Bruce's ever perceptive eyes.

"You mean you didn't see a tall figure cloaked in black?" he asked dryly.

For Bruce that could be his way of making a joke so Diana let out a scoff that was half laugh and half sigh not really sure how to act.

That was the thing with Bruce, why they couldn't work. She was never sure what mood he was in. Their relationship was always complicated at best.

Complicated meaning she was constantly trying to corner him into a relationship while he coolly turned her down. It was sad, but in her defence when she first came she'd been naive now she probably looked desperate.

"Well I'm off...see you Diana," and with that he was gone and she was yet again left with her thoughts.

Diana was a good friend, great even. Everyone knew this even she did. Why then couldn't she be a good friend for Kal and just be happy for him?

Honestly, when you thought about it they'd just been having mind blowing sex and that wasn't necessarily an indication of a great relationship.

They may share the same ideals but other than that they lived in different worlds. Had different ways of doing things. But she'd be lying if she said those reasons were enough to lessen the pain she was feeling.

At least the thing with Kal would be different; no one knew they'd been intimate so she could continue on as if nothing was amiss.

Passing fellow teammates Diana couldn't help but marvel yet again that no one suspected her and Kal. It wasn't because they were masters of deception that's for sure. Perhaps it's because it's the last thing anyone would suspect them of being guilty of. They stood for the truth in the league and all the other admirable stuff.

If only people knew what a true wonder she really was, no pun intended. Turning a corner, Diana entered the cafeteria suddenly feeling famish. After all she had burnt a lot of calories a while ago and nothing numbed pain better then a good meal.

Grabbing a dish with fish and a French salad, she made her way to the table occupied by Dinah, Zatanna and Kara. They were engrossed in a topic that as far as Diana could pick up revolved around men.

That's one of the many things she missed about Themyscira – the fact that the only times men were mentioned was when words like: evil, manipulative and vicious were thrown in.

"Hey Di, I have a question for you," Kara started when Diana took a seat at the table.

For a crazy moment Diana was immobile with fear.

Did Kara know? With her super senses, she probably picked it out. Or maybe Kal confessed everything and now Kara was going to confront her. Now everyone would look at her with pity once Kal's engagement came out.

Even with all these crazy thoughts running rampage in her mind Diana managed to keep her composure and her famous imposing stare.

"Do you think sleeping with a guy on the first date is too forward?" Kara asked waggling her eyebrows.

Wait, she and Kal had never even went on a date! Did that mean she was too forward? Maybe that's why he picked Lois?

Wait 'picked'? That would mean there had been a choice to be made and there hadn't. She'd been the one to state her terms and Kal had simply compiled with them.

"Come on Kara, Diana is the last person to ask that," Dinah said rolling her eyes.

"Why's that?" Diana asked, but as always it sounded like a demand and the three women exchanged nervous glances.

You lose your temper once, just once and suddenly people are always wary around you. What did they think she'd do? Whip out her lasso and start being lash happy?

"Well Diana you know...you're sort of well pure and..." Dinah looked like she wasn't sure what to say so Zatanna came to her rescue.

"You don't date,"

"Oh," Diana said.

"Plus you don't seem like the type into guys anyways," Dinah hastily added trying to smooth things over.

So not only did they think she was a single but they also figured she must be a lesbian. No wonder she was single, if that's the vibe she was sending off. She might still be considered a newbie by some, but she was certain that meant they thought she was a spinster.

Never mind that she fought crime dressed in star speckled bikini bottoms and a corset piece. Few people could pull of such a look and she was not one for vanity but she felt she did her uniform justice.

"Perhaps Kal would beg to differ," Diana said casually toying with her salad.

A silence fell between them for a moment before the other three women burst into laughter.

"You know you can be so funny when you want Diana," Kara said between fits of laughter.

"Like we'd ever think that you and Superman could actually loosen up enough to get down and dirty!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Superman and Wonder Woman? Like that could ever happen!" Dinah added and that resulted in another round of laughter.

Diana wasn't so sure what the joke was. Was it really so hard to believe that there was a man who'd willing sleep with her or that she was attracted to the opposite sex?

"You have a better chance with the elusive bat," Kara stated.

So a man had to be tormented and paranoid to want her? Then again it wasn't like Kara and Zatanna were fighting off advances constantly and Dinah well she was dating a man practically twice her age, so she shouldn't feel offended.

Only she did, it was stupid and completely uncharacteristic of her.

They had no way of knowing that she'd just had to let Kal go, heck that she'd ever had any hold on him to begin with.

Diana was a good friend, great even. Everyone knew this even she did. Why then did it feel like she was falling apart while the world kept turning?

**A/N:** The first chapter down and would love to get your feedback to continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the reviews so glad to have such amazing feedback for the first chapter!

I was actually pleasantly surprised some of those who reviewed are Authors whose work I've read here and enjoyed so that was a real boost!

Glad you asked Hellacre13, I do intend to alternate between Diana and Clark's POV throughout but mostly it will be in Diana's POV.

Madge58, yep you interpreted correctly born in 1993 so glad to hear you're not 1958 as your pen name would suggest, lol just kidding!

To answer Artemisn, I don't know I honestly didn't think of writing a flashback chapter but seeing as it won't be my first I'll have to sit and pounder more on it but if I do you'll be the first to know!

To the rest of my reviewers: wentworth369, Joe Stoppinghem, Marshallana, Spoons There Are and Shiro-wolfman-k your reviews were also very much appreciated!

/

I asked Lois to marry me? Was that honestly the best he could come up with? Clark groaned and lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling.

What had he expected her reaction to be? To start crying and begging him to reconsider? He was a fool, did he honestly think a few rolls in the hay and suddenly she'd want more? Want a relationship with him?

He was in way over his head and if he'd doubted her feelings for him, he'd been assured. He hadn't lied about proposing to Lois he'd just left out the part were Lois had, though very sweetly, turned him down.

She didn't think she was ready for such a huge step especially with her career in the rise.

Regardless of Lois's answer Diana had seemed so indifferent; it had almost felt like they were discussing the weather. Cloudy with the chance of rain? Not a life changing moment!

Initially he'd been sceptical about their agreement, but he couldn't deny how attractive Diana was plus it probably didn't do his restraint much that he was constantly wound up with sexual frustration. He'd been so sure he'd be able to make her love him they way he did her.

But Diana had shot down his hopes not once but several times. It was obvious she wasn't ready to let go of Bruce. Didn't she realise that Bruce would never give up Batman to pursue a real relationship?

Sighing to himself, Clark rose from the bed and grabbed a robe. He wouldn't catch a wink with his thoughts so muddled; he could at least catch up on his work.

/

"That insufferable, I-don't-have-to-consider-other-people's-feelings, man!"

Diana turned hearing the obvious anger in Shayera's voice. Hawkgirl was known for being very outspoken and right now she was clutching her hammer in a death grip looking just about ready to start swinging it.

"What's happened?" Diana asked.

"Ask batman!" Shayera snapped before storming down the hallway.

Normally Diana would have found Shayera's demeanor offending, but Shayera wouldn't be so curt with her for no reason so that meant Bruce had done something. Knowing Bruce he'd done it with the whole attitude that he was benefiting the league regardless how said team felt.

Well, she was closer to Bruce then most so it made sense she get the whole story from him. Resolute, Diana made her way in search of Batman and wasn't the least bit surprised to find him at the control room.

"Batman do you have a moment?" Diana asked stepping inside.

Bruce heaved an exasperated sigh his irritation evident,

"Well you already here so I guess you'd already assumed I'd have time," he said dryly glancing at her over his shoulder.

Another reason why she and Bruce hadn't worked. His abrupt often insulting demure when at work had angered Diana more times then she'd cared to count, but before she could reply a husky voice beat her to it.

"That's why you're single Handsome. That's no way to make a woman feel welcomed,"

Confused Diana turned to the voice. Stretched out lazily on a chair, though obviously uncomfortable with her hands cuffed behind her back was none other than Catwoman.

"Catwoman here, nice to meet you in the flesh Wondy," she said with a grin, "Though I'd prefer it to have been under different circumstances for example without my hands cuffed behind my back,"

Not sure what to say, Diana gave a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to Bruce,

"I had no idea Gotham Prison had moved house," Diana said her displeasure obvious.

No wonder Shayera had looked angry, what was Bruce thinking bringing a known thief to the Watch Tower? For a detective sometimes Bruce failed to notice the obvious or if he did he ignored it.

"It hasn't, I thought it best she stays here for a while," Bruce replied coolly.

Angry that he didn't even think her important enough to face her when speaking to her Diana snapped,

"Best for whom Batman? You...or the league?" she demanded

"And people think Gotham has drama, wait until Harley hears this," Catwoman said with a smirk, "Days Of Our Heroes...hmmm I think it's catchy. What you think Bats?"

"I think you should grace me with your silence," Bruce snapped before turning to Diana, "And I think you're over reacting Diana, Catwoman will be my problem not yours or the league,"

"Oh I just love when you talk dirty, Handsome," Catwoman said in a flirtatious voice, Diana noted how Bruce seemed unfazed.

"She will be if her staying here causes tension among the members," Diana gritted out.

"The tension between us has nothing to do with her being here," Bruce said and there was no guessing which 'us' he was referring too.

"Yes, it's your attitude and this is purely in the concern of the whole team," Diana stated folding her arms lest she do something she might later, much later regret.

"Fine, we'll have a meeting happy?"

"Hardly," Diana said evenly.

Bruce ground his teeth before heading out the door,

"What am I suppose to do with her?" Diana asked gesturing at Catwoman.

"She has a name by the by," Catwoman quipped, "Why am I talking about myself in the third person? This is what hanging with bipolar heroes does to you..."

Catwoman groaned slumping into her chair.

"Nothing, like I said she's my concern," Bruce said harshly.

She could hit him, make it hurt too, but if she did people might get the wrong idea. It would come off as she'd seen Catwoman got jealous then in a blind rage beat Batman to a pulp and that's the last thing Diana needed in her life.

"Fine, but she steps out of line it's on you," Diana stated.

"Fine," Bruce said turning to go.

"Hey Bats could you get me something meaty preferably smothered in BBQ sauce," Catwoman spoke up swivelling in her chair to face him, "I think Gingy's place is still open,"

Diana's brow rose at that, Batman hardly did any favors especially if he was on duty. That was like asking him to stay away from Gotham.

"I think the cafeteria's food here is fine," he said in a dead panned voice.

"What do you think I am? Meta?" Catwoman gave Bruce an incredulous look, "No offense but alien food does nothing for my metabolism, Gingy's will do,"

Diana felt insulted and glanced at Bruce to gorge his reaction but he didn't seem fazed. There was what could have been a slight twitch on his lips, but it happened too fast. If her Bruce analysis wasn't wrong he'd actually found Catwoman's statement amusing then again Bruce was a closet Meta-hater.

"I don't care about your metabolism, in fact maybe I'll get lucky and you will be unable to digest this so called alien food and die," Bruce said.

Diana thought that mean but Catwoman seemed to differ because she laughed,

"You'd miss me too much," she purred, "Face it life without me is like Gotham without crime...you wouldn't know how to live in it,"

The slight twitch happened again and this time Diana was certain it had looked almost like a smile.

"Diana just don't mind her," Bruce said though coolly, "And Catwoman...just try not to steal anything until I get back,"

"With my hands cuffed?" Catwoman asked, "I'll be the first to admit that I'm good but not that good,"

Bruce grunted then left, leaving Diana with Catwoman. An awkward silence fell between them and Diana wanted to leave.

Why had Bruce kept making her think it was their views in life and his work as Batman why they didn't work? He should have told her about Catwoman, he'd owed her that much. It was obvious there was something between them even to Diana's 'inexperienced' eyes.

"So you're the Amazonian princess..." Catwoman began rising easily even with her hands cuffed behind her back.

It must be a trait to master if you're constantly trying to flee arrest while still handcuffed.

"And you're the jewel thief," Diana replied just as coolly.

Catwoman smiled at that,

"Among other things," she said conspiratorially, "Can you do me a favour?"

"What?" Diana asked suspicious.

"Rip off these handcuffs. You look like a very beefy kinda gal if you know what I mean and capable," Catwoman said with a wink.

Beefy? Diana's brows furrowed in confusion, the term may have eluded her a bit but any comparison to meat was probably not a nice one. Did that mean she looked like an ox?

"I don't appreciate being called beefy whatever that means," Diana began, "and why would I help you?"

"Don't know beefy huh? Well I meant you were well a bit fuller in body mass," Catwoman said with a smile that was supposed to soften the insult, it didn't, " Won't you help because these things are cutting into my wrist?"

Catwoman thought she was fat.

Diana growled under her breath, she preferred the term lean and slightly muscular if you must. Catwoman could afford to look like a waif what with having to make quick getaways every now and again, but if Diana fought crime looking like Catwoman she'd be dead within minutes.

"No," she replied.

"Or because I'm a woman?" Catwoman tried again with a pleading look on her face.

Diana hesitated, but she figured that in order to eat she'd use her hands so Bruce would remove them eventually. Diana shrugged and ripped through them with ease.

"Thank you Wondy, I owe you. Remind me to steal you something next time I'm on the prowl," Catwoman said rubbing at her wrists that did look chaffed.

"No problem and you don't have to steal me anything," Diana said.

"Well it's your loss," Catwoman said and slid back onto her chair, "So what's a girl like you doing hanging with a girl like me?"

The old Diana would have curtly corrected Catwoman, stating that they might be suspended in space but they were still standing not hanging upside down. But Diana now knew better she was grateful she'd taken the time to pick up useful terms.

Why was she here, talking to a thief granted a female one? Diana pondered on this for a while. Her life must be really lonely if she used her spare time chatting with thieves.

It was probably too late to join a convent anyways.

"Would you rather I leave?" Diana asked turning to demonstrate she could easily leave.

Catwoman saved her from having to walk around the watchtower wondering what to do with herself by speaking up.

With Kal off duty she didn't have a worthy sparring partner and now that their 'thing' had ended she found she had a lot of spare time on her hands.

"No don't go, we could just sit and have a chat," Diana gave her a look," Okay I could chat and you could just sit,"

Diana took a seat.

"You don't look upset being held here," she began though she'd intended to remain silent.

Catwoman grinned leaning forward,

"Well between you and I a sister was late on her rent. So I figured I could chill here until I can plan my next big heist," she said with a wink, "Just don't tell Bats, he'd be upset if he thought I actually enjoyed this,"

Diana found Catwoman to be strange. She wasn't like most woman she'd been around, there was something almost playful in her approach yet deadly like a kitten. Well that figures.

"Batman and I don't often see eye to eye so you have nothing to worry about," Diana said.

"I bet if it was Super-Sexy-man you'd be singing a different tune," Catwoman said and waggled an eyebrow at her.

"What, how? Why would you even think such a thing?" Diana demanded jumping to her feet, "Kal and I are just friends, and we didn't have a physical relationship and had to end it because the other got engaged!"

Diana had blurted out everything before she realised her mistake, Catwoman gave her a peculiar look with her hands raised in defence.

"No kidding, now I know without a doubt the tabloids speculation about you two is completely wrong," she said with sarcasm, "Don't fret I have a talent of keeping my mouth shut,"

Diana groaned sinking back into a chair; she'd just told a complete stranger with a criminal record her biggest secret! But in all fairness the thing with Kal was all she thought about and she'd needed to get it out her system.

Perhaps to someone she could trust not a notorious manipulative thief who was short on rent. Would Catwoman blackmail her for money? With Catwoman's obvious expensive taste she'd run the Embassy into bankruptcy.

"Look Princess you aint the only girl suffering with unrequited love," Catwoman said with a softer voice.

Diana wondered if Catwoman was talking about herself and Bruce, but good upbringing forced her not to ask.

"Just leave by my 7 word rule and nothing can bring you down," Catwoman added with a smile.

"What's the rule?" Diana asked.

"Always go after what you want!" Catwoman said beaming.

"I'm sure that's six words," Diana added.

"So?" Catwoman rolled her eyes, "Seven is my lucky number I had to improvise plus I counted the exclamation mark in my word count,"

Diana could have pointed out that an exclamation mark was not a word but decided to just leave it, besides Catwoman had given her some good advice.

Who'd have thought a thief would help her? It was simple, always go after what you want.

The only part that wasn't so simple was what to do when what you wanted didn't want you?

**A/N:** I had a really long Author's note so I'll cut this short.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did feel like Diana was a bit OOC? Not quite sure because writing her does get difficult because The League doesn't give her enough personality outside fighting and in some situations i improvise to make her interesting.

So would love to read your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** A huge thank you to my reviewers! Glad that you find WW interesting and not too OOC also relieved CW was well received!

Also I'd like to thank Hellacre13 for pointing out an error on my part, I tend to type with my auto correction on so if I stumble on spelling it does its thing, sometimes placing incorrect words so thanks for pointing it out.

/

"Whoa, are you trying to kill me?" Kal asked side stepping just quick enough to avoid the swords blade that had slashed dangerously close o his head.

"What makes you think that?" Diana asked and charged again.

He grabbed the sword by the blade's edge between his hands flinching slightly, probably because it was an enchanted sword?"

"When you started charging at me with a sword," he said, "that is very sharp if I may add," 

Diana relaxed her hold on the sword and allowed Kal to take it away from her. He was giving her a weird look and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She'd been so stupid to think a spar between them would remove the tension that had suddenly come between their relationship.

"Sorry I guess I forgot my own strength," she said and moved to the weapons shelf, running her hands lightly over them.

She sensed rather then saw Kal move over to her and she knew he probably had his concerned face on.

"Diana it's probably my imagination but is something wrong?" he asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Diana glanced at him over her shoulder, instantly wishing she hadn't. His eyes seemed to stare into the depths of her soul and it was just too much.

Looking back she probably over reacted in the moment. Normal women who didn't have Amazonian tempers would probably have just cried on his shoulder, unfortunately she wasn't normal. It happened so fast she didn't realise her mistake until Kal stumbled back clutching his bleeding nose.

As if by some odd enchantment her hand had curled into a fist and she'd punched him, he wasn't expecting it so never had the chance to deflect it.

"Oh Gaea, Kal are you alright?" she cried already by his side checking the damage.

"Jesus Diana, what the hell was that?" he demanded slightly irritated.

She didn't know either.

"Butter fingers?"

Kal glared at her as he used his cape to stop the bleeding,

"Are you having your monthly flux or are you angry at me over something?" he asked though his voice sounded nasally.

Diana helped him dab at his nose while trying to make sense of her suddenly confusing emotions. She'd lost control; thank the gods it had been Superman a lesser man might have lost his head. Then how would she explain that? In a rare fit of jealousy she'd lost control?

"I don't know what came over me Kal, are you going to be alright?" she asked with concern.

"I'll live don't know about my nose though," he joked with a smile, "Don't fret Diana, but next time I'll be glad if you reserve that punch for our enemies,"

He was heartbreakingly sweet. Why was he making this hard for her, if he was cold and distant it would be easier like Batman, but no.

Kal had to be considerate even when she almost sliced off his head then nearly crushed his nose.

"I will and Kal I am sorry,"

"I know but you know how you can make it up to me?" he asked with a grin.

For a mad second Diana let her mind run with her, envisioning all the ways she could kiss his injury better.

"Anything," and really she meant it.

"You could start by trying not to have me be headed," he joked, "Also you can tell me if my nose is still position between my eyes,"

Though ridden with disappointment Diana stepped forward and removed the cape from his nose. She was supposed to be inspecting his nose but somehow her eyes trailed down to his lips.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," she said huskily.

"It's been called a lot of things but even I have o admit beautiful is a first," Kal said with a laugh.

Embarrassed she'd said that aloud Diana spun on her heels turning away from Superman. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she at least have said something that wasn't so flirty?

Like delicious, sexy...er okay it seems with thoughts like that beautiful was the safest word to have uttered.

"Hey I'm not offended Diana quite flattered," Kal said turning her by the shoulder to face him.

His hand rested on her shoulder showing no signs of letting go.

"You can let go of me now Kal," Diana said her voice becoming softer.

"I probably should," Kal whispered back.

Diana could almost feel the heat radiating from him, standing so close to him. Taking a deep breath she couldn't avoid inhaling the all manly scent that was all Kal-El.

How many men managed to smell so good after hours of vigorous workouts?

He should really cave into that fragrance company; his scent should be bottled and kept for all time.

"Why are we whispering?"

"I have no idea," Kal replied yet he also didn't raise his voice any louder.

Diana wasn't conscious they'd stepped close until she felt their bodies touching.

_His engaged Diana_! Her voice of reason shouted but really the other voice was much louder and what it had to said made more reason as far as Diana was concerned.

_**Unless he hasn't been bound spiritually to Lois he was free pickings. Plus you saw him first**_!

"We shouldn't even be this close," Kal said his lips a breath away from hers.

"Kissing me would probably be the worst thing to do right now," Diana stated just before Kal's lips crashed onto hers.

"Or ripping of your corset," he said pulling back slightly.

"Ripping of my-" Diana's sentence died in her mouth as she heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing, her clothes were supposed to be indestructible!

"Sorry about your corset," Kal quickly apologized though he didn't sound all that apologetic.

"I have tons," Diana replied her arms wrapping around his neck.

When her bikini bottoms followed the same fate Diana glared at Kal,

"I said I have tons not an unlimited supply!"

Kal was quick to silence her with another kiss his arms trapping her against his body. It was official she was now also an adulterous.

/

"I slept with him!" Diana exclaimed as she shut the door behind her after entering batman's private room.

Call it a hunch but she'd had a feeling she'd find Catwoman there.

"I do believe you admitted that already," Catwoman said seeming nonplussed by having someone burst in on her.

"No as in right now, okay not exactly right now but five minutes ago now!"

Catwoman dropped her plate onto her lap, her eyes widening,

"Of course you did, isn't that the whole basis of your relationship?" she asked.

Diana began to pace still on the just had amazing sex pinned against the wall in the training bay high. She felt elevated like a complete different person. One who confided in women of questionable reputations...

"Kal is engaged remember?" she said halting her pace to glance at Catwoman.

"You say that like it's something important..." Catwoman said confused.

"It is, to me any ways. I have a reputation," Diana elaborated.

"You're also a woman, the world will sympathize with you," Catwoman began, "Just don't expect the same from the church, they really get melodramatic over things like that, it's in the 9 commandments,"

Diana frowned,

"I'm sure I've heard of the Ten Commandments?" she asked.

She was starting to wonder if perhaps Catwoman couldn't count.

"I obviously left out that lame one about thou shalt not steal," Catwoman said with an eye roll.

That kind of did make sense when putting into account Catwoman's job.

"I didn't mean to have intercourse with Kal," Diana admitted the guilt now weighing heavily on her shoulders now that she thought of it as a sin.

"Intercourse, what are you medieval?" Catwoman asked tucking her feet under her, "Wondy there is nothing wrong with having sex,"

Feeling frustrated and slightly dizzy Diana sat down on the bed besides Catwoman.

"I think I should step down from the embassy," Diana said

"What?" Catwoman sat up, "Why would you do something that crazy?"

"I just feel like I've become that sort of person who has an affair then lies to everyone about it,"

"Welcome to the world of politics Princess just calm down," Catwoman stated, "You superheroes are all the same one bad step and suddenly you're suicidal..."

Diana glared at Catwoman, she wasn't suicidal just guilt ridden. She really should have put up a bigger fight than what she had; anyone could have walked in on them! Bruce probably has camera's in there!

Now she had reason to be concerned.

"How will I ever get that camera footage of me and Kal?"

"Well I wouldn't have pegged you for the record and re-watch type but whatever gets you bothered..." Catwoman said with a shrug.

"Not to watch!" Diana snapped feeling incredulous, "To erase, someone might see it,"

"Someone tall, dark for ever brooding?" Catwoman surmised, "I'll get it for you don't fret,"

'"What?" Diana turned to regard Catwoman, "I don't want you to steal for me!"

"Relax it's what I do for a living," Catwoman said brushing off Diana's concerns.

Well if Catwoman was so insistent she'd let her.

"Thank you," Diana said.

"My pleasure," Catwoman said with a grin, "Hey are you okay, you look pale?"

"Well now that you've mentioned it I have been feeling slightly off," Diana mused aloud.

"Do Amazon's even get sick?" Catwoman asked sceptically.

Diana shook her head then cringed at the slight dizziness it produced.

"OMG, you're dizzy, nauseous and sick?"

Diana frowned,

"I never said that and I'm not naus-"

"This all leads to one conclusion!" Catwoman exclaimed perking up.

"That you readily jump into conclusions?"

Catwoman rolled her eyes releasing an exasperated breath,

"You should really read some MB's," she chided.

"MB's?"

"Mills & Boons but never mind that now back to my conclusion," Catwoman said waving at her distractedly.

"If you must," Diana said warily.

"Maybe you're pregnant!"

**A/N:** I'm still establishing all the main characters so if it seems a bit jumbled it will run smoothly soon. As you've probably guessed CW will be playing a prominent role because I feel like she gives Diana the ability to be less serious and brash.

The fact that they are such an unlikely pair I feel works for them here and gives WW the opportunity to display a more feminine side. Then again I'm the author and my opinion is bound to get bias.

As always would love to read your feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Firstly thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Even though I'm swamped with assignments and whatnots I felt the influx of BMWW stories was just starting to get on my nerves soooo I figured I had to post even if the chapter is relatively short.

Clark slapped a hand to his face, anger at himself evident as he tried to clear up the mess he'd made of things. Having sex with Diana had not been part of the plan, he'd actually envisioned them having a normal discussion about where they stood, in fact he'd even planned to come clean about the whole not really engaged to Lois thing.

But then she'd been all fire, slightly murderous with that sword and what does he do? He acts with one head and completely ignores the more rational one. He was the most level headed person in the league well he used to be until Diana roped him in with her lasso.

Distracted he hardly heard Hal's approach until the Green Lantern walked in and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Supes," Hal said with a grin which changed into a frown as he glanced at Kal's feet, "Hey is that Wonder Woman's corset?"

Surprised Clark glanced down and realised in their frenzy to get away from them each other Diana had left her corset - which begged another question. Was Diana running around topless? Clark really had to get his head out the gutter.

"Er I believe you're right," he said his voice giving nothing away.

"What happened?" Hal seemed stunned and perhaps even concerned.

What was left of Diana's corset was in tatters in fact if it weren't for the gold plated eagle piece it would be completely unrecognizable.

"She fell," Clark replied the first thing that came to mind and he wanted to kick himself.

He'd always been a horrible liar.

"Fell? That must have been some fall, did she pass through a meat grinder?" Hal asked perplexed.

"The new simulation batman installed," Clark replied with a shrug.

Hal shook his head bewildered, "What sick simulations is the Batman creating these days if women like Wonder Woman aren't even safe using them?" he asked perplexed

Needing to escape Kal glanced around as if he suddenly had somewhere important to go to.

"If you'll excuse me Hal I must be going," Clark said and fled before the Green Lantern could reply.

How close was that? Clark wondered shaking his head. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that it had a certain appeal to it, the whole danger of getting caught with Diana of all women.

/

"For the last time, no I am not pregnant and before you ask why again, because I can't procreate," Diana said warily.

"You know you're in denial right?" Selina said with a frown.

"And you have an active imagination," Diana replied with a sigh.

She wasn't pregnant. It was impossible and would make the speech she held at a youth centre recently about Safe Sex hypocritical. She'd even partook in the handing out of contraceptives, what kind of role model would that make her?

"Just don't play dumb when you're spotting a baby bump," Selina continued as they walked together.

"I would never play dumb," Diana said with a frown.

Next to her Selina sighed but thankfully she dropped the subject just as they entered the cafeteria. Even though Selina had assured her Bruce had given her permission to walk certain parts of the Watchtower, Diana still felt slightly wary.

The league members had made it perfectly clear how they didn't want a villain perusing all free willy-nilly among them.

A hush fell in the room as Diana and Selina made their way to the table occupied by Dinah, Kara and Shayera, but Diana continued as if nothing was odd and they took their seats.

"Hey Diana and..." Dinah started before her voice trailed off.

"You can call me Kitten," Selina said with a grin.

Thankfully before the moment could get any more awkward Zatanna stormed in, pulling a sit before she exclaimed, "Heroines are cursed!"

"How'd you figure that?" Dinah asked dryly as she sipped at her drink glad for the interruption.

Diana felt her interest also pique, she'd also come to a similar conclusion but over perhaps different reasons. Like how few never made it to old age, or got married...

"How do you explain beautiful women like us being single?" Zatanna asked glancing at the women around the table.

It seems Zatanna had reached the same conclusion as Diana had.

"I'm taking it your date with Arthur didn't go well?" Kara asked gently.

"Oh it went well for him alright, he had a swell of a time helping poor, defenceless bikini glad models learn how to surf," Zatanna grumbled angrily.

"I just don't understand why you'd choose the beach for the first date," Shayera said baffled.

"So I could skip around in my skimpy bikini!" Zatanna exclaimed, "A lot of good it did me, safe to say there is no second date,"

"Well Zee what did you expect, it's a known fact that superheroes can't work out period," Dinah said.

"Talking from experience?" Kara asked with a knowing look.

"Kara!" Diana exclaimed glancing at Dinah who thankfully didn't look angry.

"Sorry, but how many times have Dinah and Ollie broken up?" Kara asked sheepishly.

"I had no idea someone was counting," Dinah said dryly.

"We stopped after a while," Zatanna said before her finger shifted to Shayera, "And she wasn't so lucky either,"

"I resent that statement especially coming from you, Zee," Shayera said offended.

"Well can you blame them?" Selina asked casually causing all attention to turn to her.

"Blame who?" Shayera asked.

"The heroes you work with," Selina replied smoothly.

"Oh yes we can!" Dinah snapped, "Unless you can tell us why not,"

Selina shifted in her chair, "Well it's no secret guys are attracted to the femme fatal rather than the golden girls," she began, "And superheroes aren't any different,"

"Oh so you think you could attract their attention because you're what, a femme fatal?" Kara asked voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't think, I know," Selina said and the turned in her chair and stretched out her legs, "See men just can't resist this,"

Sure enough some of the male members were now staring at their table. Maybe it wasn't too late to trade her two-piece for a leather cat suit? Diana mused silently.

"Oh please that could be for any of us!" Dinah said indignantly.

"No Dinah, it's for her!" Plastic man called out leering at Selina.

Dinah's face turned an angry shade of red but somehow she managed not to lose her temper. Diana was starting to see things differently, could it be that the reason there was always so much tension buzzing in the air be because of sexual frustrations all round? Then again she'd been all fight and ask questions later when she'd still been chasing after Bruce.

"So is that why Batman has you in his bedroom?" Zatanna asked Kara elbowed her, "What? You know that's what everyone is wondering about,"

Selina grinned, "Let's just see Batman likes what he sees," she said with a wink.

Diana had to resist the urge to roll her eyes; Selina knew that if rumors started up about her and Bruce he'd have a fit. And yet Diana felt that's exactly why Selina was encouraging them. Bruce was all about privacy, Diana should know. He kept their fling such a secret that even she hadn't been certain about them.

"Yeah well I envy you Diana," Zatanna said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Because you've embraced your situation," Dinah said.

"My situation?" 

"Yeah being single and all, very inspiring," Kara added solemnly.

Diana took a deep calming breath. She simply could not understand why she'd been dubbed The Virgin of the League. For some unknown reason it seemed everyone assumed the reason her and Bruce had fizzled out was because she was tied to some oath of maidenhood.

Plus it didn't help matters when some stupid rumor surfaced claiming she'd been dumped because, and she quotes "refused to put out".

She'd thought this perception was bad enough when people also wondered if she was a lesbian, but now it had become a situation? Slowly she bristled and just as she was about to reply Kal and Wally sped into the cafeteria.

From their panting and friendly banter, Diana deduced they'd had another one of their races. She glanced around the table, catching Selina's raised eyebrow.

Slowly Diana stood up, it was time she put a stop to these assumptions. A woman always has to protect her reputation, because she was really a breath away from assumptions about her testosterone levels.

Kal for his part didn't even see it coming; he was still engrossed in whatever he and Wally were joking about while they sipped from their milkshakes. Diana stood just behind him and tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"Oh Hey Dia-"

His words were lost the moment she pressed her lips to his. Diana drew the kiss longer then was appropriate before she pulled back and gently wiped at Kal's lips, "You had a milk moustache," she said and turned around before making her way back to her seat.

"So Zee, what are the chances of the curse being broken?" Diana asked casually taking her seat.

**A/N:** This was more of a filler chapter until I actually get the next one completed anyways would love to read your feedback. Is it just me or are majority of the more kick ass Heroines single (the ones I like anyways)?

I changed Catwoman with her real name because I just felt so weird referring to her as Catwoman the whole time, let's just pretend her and Diana exchanged first names.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I know this update is a bit on the late side, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, you guys are seriously amazing! Glad I'm not the only one who noticed the single trend for most heroines.

And also a big thanks to **AnimewithFood**, who looked this chapter over.

Without further ado, read, enjoy and review!

/

Dinah, Zatanna, Shayera and Kara sat in mute silence, the cafeteria now almost deserted. It seemed with her exit, Catwoman in toe, Diana had taken the excitement with her leaving them at an odd hiatus.

It was Kara who finally broke the silence uttering the words on all fours' minds, "Superman and Wonder Woman?" she sounded incredulous as she shook her head and leaned further back in her chair a baffled look on her face, "He's my cousin and even I didn't see it coming..."

"I know, it literally makes no sense at all," Shayera agreed blinking several times, "I mean just because they basically have the same powers, same attitudes towards life, enjoy the same things... does not a relationship make."

"They've been friends for years, shared meaningful glances every now and again...honestly I just don't get it," Dinah said raising her hands, palms up in surrender.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "You guys do realize you just gave reasons as to why they make sense right?" the magician said.

As they digested Zatanna's words, it seemed to slowly sink in among them.

"Well, I'm going to find out the truth," Dinah stated, getting up, her lunch forgotten as she marched out the cafeteria.

"20 bucks says it ends up with Dinah and Diana in a mud fight!" Flash exclaimed appearing in their midst seemingly out of nowhere.

"Seriously Wally, must you always make things inappropriate?" Shayera asked dryly with an eye roll, before adding, "40 bucks says everyone is too chicken to confront Diana."

"60 says her and Supes are at it as we speak," Hal said sliding into Dinah's vacant seat.

"And I'm the inappropriate one?" Wally asked with exasperation.

"Hey!" Hal exclaimed, "I have proof."

"Did you see them?" Zatanna asked obviously dubious.

Hal shook his head, a grin stretching his lips, "Even better," he said lifting up a piece of torn red material.

"Uhm a red cloth?" Shayera asked dryly, "Yeah makes complete sense..."

Hal snorted, "Not just any red cloth," he stated, "But the very same red cloth that makes up Diana's costume."

Kara squinted at the red material, before her eyes widened, "No way!" she exclaimed.

"He's obviously having us on!" Wally huffed.

"This was all that was left afterwards," Hal said shaking his head.

"Superman is a beast," Zatanna stated, eyes wide, "And I'm not saying that in a bad way..."

"TMO!" Kara cried, "He's my cousin!"

"Which makes me wonder..." Wally began leaning towards Kara, "Could you also tear up my custom...I mean you guys practically have the same powers and-"

"Wally?"

"Yes Shayera?"

"Shut up."

/

After the kiss in the cafeteria Diana's head was still buzzing from the adrenalin rush. She could still picture the stunned expressions, Toy man's repeated attempts to form a coherent sentence and of course the looks from the women who'd dubbed her some virgin lesbian. She grinned to herself resisting the crazy urge to just burst into laughter.

Not only would that be highly out of character for her, but with the kinds of villains they fought up against, people would think her possessed or under some mind control.

Staring at the ceiling, Diana wondered how or if her and Kal's relationship would progress after this. It was no longer a secret but it wasn't exactly a relationship either. There was still the minor issue that was Lois Lane to consider. At the thought Diana frowned, there just was no easy way to a relationship for her.

The man confused her sometimes. It was hard to believe that under all those toned muscles and jovial attitude was a rather complex man. Yet, she'd managed to break down some of his control, hadn't she? She was certain he'd never confided as much to anyone else...

Her musing was interrupted by a knock, thinking it was Kal she jumped up the bed and flattened her hair. Glancing at her wall mirror Diana decide to ruffle her hair just a bit, but then she looked like she'd just been in a spar and had not come out the victor. Grunting she flattened her hair once more before opening the door.

The (hopefully) sultry smile on her face fell instantly when she opened the door, "Oh it's you," she said slightly deflated.

"Geez, you sure know how to make a gal feel wanted," Selina drawled walking past Diana and into her room a plastic bag in hand.

"I just thought it was Kal," Diana said closing the door her eyes landing on the bag, "What's in there?"

"You really got it bad," Selina said rolling her eyes, "Oh you mean this little thing?" she asked waving the bag in Diana's face.

"No, I mean the big pink bunny," Diana deadpanned.

Selena chuckled, "You don't know this, but you're kind of funny," she said before she began removing several boxes from the bag, "These your majesty are pregnancy tests."

"Not that again..."

"Come on what harm could it do?" Selina asked.

"Where did you even get them?" Diana asked with disdain, "Last time I checked The JLU wasn't running a drugstore...or a family plan clinic."

"They aren't, I actually bought them in Gotham," Selina replied with a smirk.

Diana arched an eyebrow, "Bruce let you out?"

"Sort of, told him I needed tampons-"

"So he let you go?"

"No, he sent Alfred naturally," Selina answered, "And I asked Alfred to buy me some kits while he was at it."

"And this suave highly intelligent butler didn't think it strange that a woman needing tampons also needed pregnancy tests?" Diana asked skeptical.

Selina shrugged, "Hey, he bought them didn't he," she said slightly exasperated, "Now will you humor me and just take the tests?"

"No."

"No as in, not soon enough?" Selina pressed eagerly.

"No, as in never."

"Come on princess."

Diana shook her head in the negative, "And flattery doesn't work on me," she said.

"Fine, but when you accidently give birth on a mission don't come crying to me," Selina sniffed.

Diana rolled her eyes, "When I told you it's impossible for me to conceive, what did you think I meant?" she asked perplexed at the woman's presistance.

For a moment Diana even felt bad for Bruce, no wonder he couldn't shake Selina. The woman was nothing if not tenacious.

"That you were hoping for that one in a million chance?"

"No," Diana replied, shaking her head in the negative, "I was being truthful."

"Okay, I'll just leave this here for when you decide to leave denial land," Selina harrumphed.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to check in at the control room so try and behave yourself," Diana said making her way to the door.

"Says the woman who had sex in a training facility!" Selina exclaimed.

/

Clark was a real simple guy once you got to know him of course. A simple guy who managed to balance both of his personas with relative ease. For a while his only major concerns had been keeping his identity a secret and ridding the world from the likes of Lex Luther and Darkseid.

Relatively simple... until you throw in a sexy Amazon princess in a bathing suit and suddenly things begin to complicate.

He didn't even know why he'd agreed to their thing in the first place. All logical reason had told him not to get involved with someone who was not only one of his closest friends but also his colleague, it was unethical and irresponsible. But then Diana had given him that helpless look and added some watery eyes effect and all reason flew out the window. The pulling off her shirt as an initiative as well hadn't hindered her chances either, if anything that stunt had been what broke the camel's back.

Shaking his head, Clark slumped further into his seat fingers rubbing at his suddenly wary eyes.

"Rumor has it, two of our founding members are an item," Bruce murmured as he entered the control room.

Opening one eye, "No offence, Bruce but when you say something like that it's just weird," Clark said straightening up and swiveling his chair to regard the Batman.

"My sentiments exactly," J'onn said as he emerged from the floor, "I fear your feline friend is rubbing off you."

"Catwoman is not my friend," Bruce stated gruffly, "Besides I'm not the one kissing teammates in the cafeteria." He accused.

"Correction, I believe it was Diana who kissed Kal-El," the Martian Man Hunter said floating over to the control panel.

"When did you become the expert in all things Wonder Woman and Superman?" Bruce asked snidely.

"He's the resident telepath, I doubt anything passes him," Clark replied with a shrug.

"Clark you are evading my question, you and Diana-"

"So it's true?" Ollie asked entering the control room followed by the Black Canary.

Clark groaned, "Isn't this place supposed to be about saving the universe?" he asked with exasperation.

"Not when you pull a stunt like that in the cafeteria while some of us are mid way in consuming highly frizzy liquid drinks," Ollie said shaking his head, "Really Supes, a little warning next time you decide to drop a bomb like that would be great."

"Because everyone here likes to have their private lives broadcasted to everyone?" Clark grumbled.

As soon as he saw Diana alone, he'd ask her what was up with that kiss. Hadn't she been the one who'd told him they were to keep it private and professional? Though Clark wasn't adverse to the kiss, he knew there had been nothing private or professional about that lip scorcher. Not to mention the unforeseen danger such a kiss can cause. If he had been a lesser man he might have lost control, accidently shoved Diana onto a table while simultaneously ripping off her custom...really things could have easily have gone out of hand.

Bruce unaware of Clark's distracted countenance continued, "Then you shouldn't have amorous displays of public affection, really it was irresponsible-"

"What was irresponsible?"

The room grew suspiciously quite as everyone tried to avoid Diana's piercing gaze, even Clark didn't take her head on when she was in her Amazon princess stance, "Well Bruce are you going to answer me?" she asked.

In fact no one took her on, unless of course you were a badass who lurked around in shadows dressed in black.

"You and Superman, your stunt earlier has caused a distraction in the league," Bruce explained with obvious disapproval.

"It was no stunt," Diana replied coolly, folding her arms over her chest.

Clark knew he should probably say something to diffuse what he could tell might end up ugly, but for some reason when he opened his mouth nothing came out.

"Whatever it was, it still should have been kept private," Bruce said gruffly.

Here a silent standoff ensued as if both were trying to stare down the other. To be honest Clark found the whole thing uncomfortable, but alas his speech had yet to return. Sometimes he was just a shining example for a leader...

"I don't see why... other members haven't been so discreet," Diana argued glancing at Dinah and Ollie.

"But you're Superman and Wonder Woman," Ollie tried lamely.

"Oh and what the hell were we?" Dinah asked through gritted teeth, "The friendly neighbors?"

Ollie wisely kept his mouth shut.

"And what, we don't have sexual urges?" Diana asked calmly in that completely unbothered voice only she can master.

There was silence, nothing like cutting to the point. Clark thought as he suddenly wished he could phase through solid matter, so he could simply disappear through his chair.

"In fact I don't see how this is anyone's business but our own," Diana continued gaining momentum as she glanced at the faces as if waiting for someone to say either wise, "So I take it the 'distraction' has been absolved?"

Clark was sure Bruce was going to reply but instead the Dark Knight bristled quietly, glaring daggers at Diana. And Clark knew that for someone like Bruce allowing another to have the last word, was probably more aggravating then having to concede defeat.

"There's a crisis," J'onn blurted, all eyes swiveled to him and when Diana turned her glare to him he quickly elaborated, "In Metropolis, civilians are in danger."

"I'm on it," Clark said practically leaping to his feet.

He knew he probably shouldn't be relieved for the disturbance, but anything to get him out of the Tower was a welcome distraction.

"I'll go with you," Diana stated.

Clark blinked, throwing a quick pleading look to J'onn. The Martian seemed to read it, because he cleared his throat, "I was thinking maybe Kal should take Flash, he's faster and –" J'onn paused awkwardly as Diana gave him a look, "And you're the better choice," he finished lamely, tactfully avoiding Clark's look of betrayal.

No one dared say anything in Diana's earshot, so the two superheroes made their way quietly to the teleporter.

"We need to talk," Diana said as they turned into a deserted corridor.

"Now in the middle of a crisis?" he asked perplexed but when she gave him the look he nodded, "Yeah no time like the present," he agreed nodding vigorously.

"See, it's so much easier when you see things my way," Diana said flashing him a grin.

"So what you want to talk about?" He asked nervously wondering why it was taking them so long to reach the pad.

"You and Lois," Diana began her face set in determination, "I understand you are engaged and-"

"Actually we aren't," Clark mumbled under his breath. He'd never been much of a liar anyways, though it would have been a useful skill right about now.

Diana much to his surprise remained calm as they stepped on the teleporter, "Oh," was the only thing she uttered before they beamed out.

/

The crisis turned out to be a floor that had collapsed in Metropolises' trade centre. Fortunately there weren't any casualties and the people that had been trapped had sustained minor injuries.

When Clark spotted Lois with the survivors he wasn't surprised. Lois seemed to get herself in all sorts of trouble, if she wasn't in near plane crashes she was trapped in rubbles of concrete- he'd know after all he always came to her rescue.

"We really have to stop meeting like this Miss Lane," he drawled good naturedly as he landed before her.

"Superman!" Lois exclaimed as he picked her up effortlessly.

"Lois, you have a neck for finding yourself in all sorts of dangers," he said with a smile.

"Or just a death wish," Lois said with a laugh.

Clark was glad that even though she'd rejected his proposal they still seemed to be in relatively good terms.

"Is she injured?" Diana asked popping out of nowhere, taking Clark by surprise. Which with his enhance hearing, was no easy feat.

He only hesitated for about a second before he did a quick scan over Lois, though more for Diana's benefit then his own, since he'd done one the moment he spotted Lois, "Nope, no broken bones," he stated as Lois tightened her hold around his neck.

"Concussion?" Diana pressed.

Clark frowned shaking his head, "No-"

"Then she can walk like the rest to the paramedics for a checkup?" Diana asked innocently.

"I guess?"

Diana nodded, "Now that man there," she said pointing to a man who was leaning heavily against the wall, "Looks like he needs carrying,"

Carefully Clark put Lois down. He could tell from the look she gave him that she was surprised. Didn't all these incidents end up with Superman flying off with Lois Lane in his arms? I guess that was before Diana. Clark thought heading off to help the man all the while trying to hide his smile.

Diana may not have showed it in so many ways, but he knew she was jealous.

/

Diana stood stiffly waiting for Superman to finish while trying to ignore the 5 meter radius glare she was receiving from one Lois Lane. She'd been surprised when the woman hadn't insisted she had some strenuous injuries that needed Superman to whisk her off for. Which Diana never understood, because as far as she knew of Kal's many talents, physician was not one of them.

It was also a good thing Lois didn't have Kal's power of shooting laser beams through his eyes, or Diana would probably be one sun roasted Amazon.

Her musings where interrupted when Clark finally waved the last ambulance off and flew to her side.

"You're not going to check on your fiancé?" she asked calmly, because she was nowhere near forgiving Clark for his lie.

She'd bared herself in the simulation room for him! Amazon aside, that was huge for any self respecting woman.

Clark shifted uncomfortably, "You know about that asking Lois to marry me thing?" he began with a nervous laugh, "you are so going to laugh when you hear about what a misunderstanding it was..."

Diana watched him run a hand sheepishly through his hair, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Humor me," she deadpanned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: Well I didn't think this update would take so long... but it did which I'm guilty about. But in my defence, I've been unbelievably busy, eyeball deep in work, tests and assignments. So I couldn't work on my stories for a while. This chapter unfortunately is unBeta'd, I was unable to reach my Beta and I had to get it out, before I get even busier and forget. So I apologize for any errors in advance.

Now A _huge _thank you to all my readers, especially the reviewers! You guys really motivated me to get this finished and posted. So thank you so much for your support!

DC

Clark heaved a sigh as he waved the last ambulance off. He had tactfully managed to avoid Lois's questioning looks. He was certain he was going to get a piece of her mind at the office later on. And from the look Diana had given him, she too was going to have his head. Briefly he entertained the idea of making some excuse and high tailing it out of there, but even though he could probably outrun Diana she would find him eventually.

So Clark squared his shoulders and flew to her side.

"You're not going to check on your fiancé?" Diana asked when he landed next to her.

She'd asked him calmly, too calmly for his liking. That tone of voice just screamed- Danger ahead. Not to mention the look she was giving him. Who needed lasers when you could simply look a man down like that?

Clark shifted uncomfortable, no matter how he tried to phrase it in his head, it still wouldn't be a good enough explanation. But Diana was waiting, and he was so screwed.

"You know about that asking Lois to marry me thing?" he began with a nervous laugh, she did not share his humour. "You are so going to laugh when you hear about what a misunderstanding it was..."

His voice trailed off has he ran a hand sheepishly through his hair. Diana crossed her arms over her chest, "Humour me," she deadpanned.

Clark gulped. "Well you see, I did ask Lois to marry me..." he began even as he strained his ears for any sound of trouble.

An earthquake could really get him out of this tough situation. But even as the thought crossed his mind, Clark mentally berated himself for having such a horrible thought.

This was his mess and no natural disaster (even a small one really- a little shake here and there) should be his getaway ticket.

Diana for her part waited for him to gather his thoughts. Ever thoughtful, even as she probably plotted his demise. Clark mused.

"Only... Lois didn't say yes," he added when the silence had stretched too much.

"So you lied," Diana concluded.

"No!" Clark quickly said, "I just omitted the truth a bit, besides you were already out the window!"

_Yeah Kent... real smooth. Blame the window._

The Amazon nodded, "So you're saying this whole lie is my fault?" she asked him, not once raising her voice. Clark wasn't sure which was scarier, a furious Diana or a calm one.

"No, I didn't say that. You're putting words in my mouth!" Clark exclaimed.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "So now I'm a Word Putter," Diana remarked dryly.

Clark blinked, "That's not even a word!"

"But that's what you said, that I'm putting words in your mouth hence a Word Putter," Diana elaborated with that dangerous calm she'd just found.

"No, you just can't make up words like that Diana," he huffed, because Clark felt English literature should be sacred and Diana was forever butchering it. She probably did it because she knew it irked him a bit.

Then Clark said something he would regret immediately after it had slipped out of his mouth, "Don't know if you've looked around Princess, but this is not Themyscira."

Somewhere in the far recesses of his mind, he heard a curse being uttered.

Eyes widening at his blunder, he opened his mouth as if to call the words back, but a raised hand from Diana stopped him.

"I may have made a stupid mistake but I'm not blind Kal-El!" she snapped, eyes narrowing as she glared him down.

"I'm sorry Diana, I didn't mean that," he tried, "It's just sometimes when I'm around you I get confused."

Diana's mouth formed an O and it would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious, "So not only do I make you lie, put words in your mouth... but I also confuse you?"

It was a lot like watching a train rushing closer while your foot was stuck between the tracks. You knew something horrible was happening, but you didn't know how to stop it. Yet Clark, was Superman, he could still diffuse this.

"No, I don't mean it like that I-"

"No Kal, I think it's pretty obvious what needs to be done here," she told him as she cut off his feeble attempt at reconciliation.

"It is?" he asked, because he couldn't see what was so obvious and needed to be done. Nothing good, by the glare he was getting.

"We are no longer going to engage in intercourse."

She could have said the world is coming to an end, that's just how much of a shock her statement was to him. Clark was by no means some sex driven man, but he had been celibate for quite a while. It was like giving someone who'd never eaten anything sweet chocolate and then telling them they couldn't have it anymore.

It was an unnecessary cruel thing to do.

"Diana, don't you think that's a bit drastic?" he tried to reason with her. Hoping to appeal to the wisdom up until today she'd exuded in spades.

She shook her head, "Nope, not at all," she said calmly, "I think I need this, we need this."

"NO!"Clark blurted, "This is not on my essentials' list Diana, besides I'm also a victim here."

Diana arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Diana, you wanted to have a no strings attached relationship," he reminded her.

"So that gave you a right to lie?"

"I didn't lie," Clark objected, "you were already out the window before I could explain everything."

_Ah that window, really it was becoming a symbol of everything wrong with this. _He thought warily.

"A lie by omission is still a lie," Diana stated.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Clark decided to change tact, "Fine perhaps we do need time to revaluate where we stand," he said with a blank face.

Perhaps if he called Diana's bluff she'd see the error of her ways and come to her senses.

"Agreed," Diana said outstretching her hand for a handshake.

_Apparently not_.

Reluctantly Clark accepted the hand, shaking on it, but not before adding his two cents, "Just so you know Princess, we both know you need this more than me," he said.

Diana cocked her head to the side, seeming in deep thought before a smile broke on her face. "Careful Kal," she teased, but before Clark could retort she gave him a swift kiss on the corner of his mouth, "I never back down from a challenge," with a cares to his cheek she shot into the sky leaving a baffled and slightly bemused Superman to decipher her words.

/

"So she's not giving you any," Wally said, rolling his eyes, "Weren't you like some celibate alien warrior just a couple of months ago?"

Clark snorted, "Wally if this talk is supposed to make me feel better, it's not working."

The Kryptonian was still going over his conversation with Diana, trying to find loopholes in a bet he hadn't known he'd agreed into until he shook on it. He'd needed a sounding board and at the time confiding in Wally had seemed like a good idea.

But the Flash for all his airhead ways had quickly seen through Clark's evasive story about a friend he had who had found himself in a bind. He wasn't sure, but he thinks his description of the woman had been a dead giveaway. How many tall, beautiful, strong and opinionated women did they know that had magical means to elicit the truth out of a man?

Clark admitted it wasn't his finest moment, in a day riddled with bad moments.

"Okay, okay, let's try a different approach," Wally suggested, he grew solemn as he seemed to mull things over in his head. Which in Wally's case, meant thoughts were running a mile a minute.

Finally his face lit up as if he'd come to a conclusion, "So you're horny, it happens to the best of us. Really I mean look at me, I'm practically sex on two extremely fast legs, yet you'd think those girls would notice? No, I mean you speak your mind, since girls claim they want that, and suddenly it's Wally you're so inappropriate. Wally, over my-"

"Uhm I think I get the gist Wally, thanks," Clark said, effectively halting Wally's rant, just as Hal walked in a smirk on his face.

It was obvious from the Green Lantern's face that he had something he was dying to tell, but rather then blurt it out Hal instead took a seat propping his feet on the console.

Clark and Wally exchanged looks.

"What's the scoop?"Wally who had far less tact asked.

Hal smirked, "Just wait for it," he said and not a moment too soon the Batman entered. For once the silence that followed his entrance had nothing to do with the scowl on his face and air of doom, but rather the state he was in.

You didn't need super vision to note how Bruce's cowl looked slightly askew. Not to mention the state his suit was in.

Clark recovered first, "Batman, what happened?"

"Wait until you find out," Hal whispered but his voice still managed to carry through the room.

Whether Bruce didn't hear him or opted to ignore him was unknown, but he let the comment slide and answered Clark gruffly, "I fell down the stairs."

"What stairs?!" Wally exclaimed, "Did they have a meat grinder at the end or something?"

The Batman gave him a scathing glare, "I was running security upgrades and had a slight incident," he said evasively.

"And then you fell into a meat grinder?" it was obvious Wally wasn't ready to relinquish his 'meat grinder' theory. And from the angry tears on the chest of Batman's suit, one couldn't really blame him.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Batman crossed his arms over his chest, "No, these are curtsey of our hostage," he explained. He probably realised that unless he came clean all sorts of speculations would start running amok in the league quarters.

"You mean your hostage?" Hal asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, "She sure as hell isn't being chained to my room."

"Or _mine _and I've made it perfectly clear I wouldn't mind," the Flash piped in.

Clark eyed Bruce with a bemused expression. Never had he seen Bruce tangle himself like this, especially not at the expense of Wally and Hal.

Turning his back on both of them, Bruce instead addressed Clark, "I'm going to check in Gotham, if any problems arises my com-link is on," he said.

"Probably needs to change out of that suit," Wally quipped under his breath.

/

Diana handled the last senitel before she issued a command to end the training programme.

Grabbing a towel to dap at the sweat on her forehead she finally turned to regard her visitor, "Heard Bruce is kicking you out today," she said.

She'd just returned from her confrontation with Kal and had run into Zatanna who without any prodding had updated Diana on what she'd missed while at Metropolis. And one of those updates had been about Bruce and a certain feline captive.

Selina shrugged, "Guess my rehabilitation is over," she said leaning against the wall.

"Rehabilitation?"

"Yep, I think he thinks by being surrounded with all this goodness I'll have some sudden epiphany and see the errors of my ways," Selina replied dryly.

Diana frowned, she'd been around Selina for a bit now. Yet from her observances Selina wasn't evil or crazy. Which raised the question why she had chosen a life of crime? Selina had even proven to be quite smart and with her skills she could easily get a good job, yet she didn't. This of course frazzled someone like Diana who believed the side of good was really the only choice worth taking.

"Have you seen the errors of your ways?" she asked really curious now.

"I obviously know the errors of my ways, that's never been my problem, "Selina answered, "It's been Bruce's, but look I didn't come here to talk about my relationship or lack of."

"You came to say farewell?"

"No, I don't do those," Selina stated with a dismissive way, "I came to give you some last pointers, because those spinsters you hang with, will only lead you astray."

"They aren't spinsters," Diana corrected warily, "...so what pointers?"

Selina grinned, "I think you're letting Superman off easy," she said.

"I am?"

"Yes, you've obviously fallen for that Boy Scout charm and I think it's time you upped the ante," Selina replied.

"You mean like playing hard to get?"

If Selina was surprised by Diana's frank words she didn't show it, "exactly," she agreed.

"Sort of like you and Bruce?"

"Precisely." 

"Er, no offense but from what I can see that hasn't been working for you," Diana pointed out.

"That's what Bruce wants you to think," Selina said leaning over as if to share a secret, "it's like psychology but in reverse."

Diana's arched eyebrow showed her doubts on the account, yet she relented. _What harm could possibly come from hearing these pointers?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** I intend to finish this story this year, hopefully before its two year anniversary. This is unBeta'd, so if there are mistakes (probable because I'm blind to my own errors) I apologize in advance.

A huge thank you to all who follow/faved this story, especially the reviewers for the wonderful feedback! I truly appreciate it.

DC

Diana allowed herself a smile. Blessed with her strength, fighting skills and powers she'd always felt empowered. Even when cornered, an opponent having the upper hand- she'd never felt weak. She never allowed herself, due in part because of the history of her people. Her empowerment had always been derived from her will and sheer strength.

Yet for once, she felt empowered in a different way. She was certain her mother wouldn't approve of the fact that this new empowerment was borne form using her feminine assets to bring a man down. But her mother wasn't here and Diana felt her actions were justified.

Kal had made her feel powerless, practically forlorn at his impending nuptials. Only to find the man had misled her. Knowing Kal, it was highly probable that it was indeed a harmless omission from his part and Diana sympathised with him. Honestly she did, but her pride had been slighted nevertheless. She wasn't doing this to punish Kal, no. She was doing this to help him, to teach him in a sense. That he could never have the upper hand against her.

Diana was all about equality, especially if the scales tipped slightly in her favour. She couldn't have Kal knowing about the strength he had over her emotions and, shamefully enough, her libido. No, that wouldn't do.

Her eyes strayed back to the list on her desk. To say she was sceptical about this, was an understatement. Selina's methods were a tad unethical. Nothing illegal... but they would definitely cause a disturbance. Number six was giving her nightmares as it is. Diana bit down on her bottom lip in deep consternation. But all things considered she really wanted to win...

"I see you're cramming the list into your head."

Diana glanced up, "Just wondering why I'm even considering it," she said warily.

Selina walked in, "Because it's practically fail proof," she said with a grin, "Number six... there is no way you could lose if you execute that one."

"Just my dignity perhaps," Diana quipped.

"Dignity?" Selina began with a dismissive wave, "Who needs it?"

Diana cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. She was beginning to get used to Selina's way of speaking. Which in itself was worrying.

"Bruce is going to give me an earful when he finds out I hired you," she remarked, changing topics. Number six could wait.

Selina rolled her emerald eyes, "Bruce is not my minder," she said, "Besides I'm actually doing an actually job."

"You review my planner," Diana reminded her.

Her PA was overworked with all the events coming up and in need of assistance. Selina was currently unemployed and Diana hoped hiring her would further the rehabilitation Bruce was crusader of.

"I know. I have to read stuff!" Selina exclaimed as she whipped out the diary, "Which reminds me, you have an event tonight."

"The one for one of the city hospitals?"

"Yup and don't thank me yet, but I took the liberty of arranging you a date for the evening," she replied with a wink.

Diana started, eyes widening, "Date?" she asked, "You didn't call Kal did you?"

Images of Superman sweeping in, red cape flying to escort her to the function popped up in her mind.

"Relax Princess, I have more tact than that," Selina assured her.

Diana released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, "Then who?" she asked perplexed.

"Er Steve..." Selina paused as she checked the name, "Steve Trevor... you two have gone to events together in the past before, right?"

Her relief short lived, Diana could only stare wide eyed at Selina. Granted she had no way of knowing the unfortunate events that had led to their mutual, very one-sided separation, but to arrange such would only lead to an awkward night.

"You have to call immediately and take back your request," Diana said glad her voice didn't sound as frantic as she felt.

"Too late, he already agreed," Selina said.

"He agreed?" Diana blurted surprised.

"Was really excited about it too," Selina remarked, "Do you really want to break his heart?"

I've already done it once. Diana thought glumly.

"This is going to be a horrible evening," she concluded with an air of doom.

"That's where you're wrong!" Selina said with a wicked smile, "Didn't you read number two?"

Diana glanced at the sheet of paper, "Jealousy," she read aloud, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Selina exclaimed, "Especially with the way you've been executing Number One with flying colours."

"Number One?" Diana asked before glancing back at the list, "Avoidance?"

"Yup," Selina agreed, "You're practically sailing through that one."

"You do realise I'm not actively avoiding Kal, I'm just here at the Embassy conducting my duties?" Diana asked her slowly.

"Love the sneaky way you are going about it too," Selina continued as if Diana hadn't spoken, "You're channelling Woman at Work, when what you really doing is giving your lover the cold shoulder."

"I'm not channelling anything," Diana deadpanned, "I am working."

"Of course you are," Selina said conspiratorially, "Well then let me leave you to your 'work', Princess." She even used air quotations, before she turned heading for the door.

"I am really working!"Diana called after her retreating back, "See, there's files on my desk awaiting my approval!"

Diana heaved a sigh, shaking her head.

So she'd be seeing Steve tonight? The thought left her somewhat uneasy. Yes, they'd promised to keep in touch, stay friends, but none of that factually happened. She doubted it ever did. Also her quick transition to Bruce Wayne probably hadn't made things easier.

She'd just have to hope for the best, if not she could always busy herself with talking to all the important donors of her charities.

/

"So Diana hired Selina at the Embassy," Clark said casually as he stepped into one of the many hubs around their base having finally located the elusive Batman.

"Why would she do that?" Bruce asked, a screw driver in hand seemingly putting back the machine he'd dissembled, "Don't they have valuable relics scattered around as decorations there?"

Clark shrugged, "Maybe she trusts her?"he offered.

Bruce grunted before he screwed down the bolt. Clark heaved a sigh, glancing at the corner of his eye at the other man. There was no reaction from the Batman. He took a deep breath before releasing a loud and exasperated sigh.

"What is it, Superman?" Bruce snapped, eyes not lifting from his work.

"Aren't you even a bit worried about this new budding relationship?" Clark asked.

"Why should I be worried?"

"Well for one, you've dated both women. Aren't you worried they are trading stories behind your back?"

Bruce paused, hand suspended in mid air, before he continued, "No," he deadpanned.

"You make a horrible liar," Clark commented dryly.

"And you are a nuisance," Bruce retorted, but his words lacked their usual bite, "How do you even know this?"

Clark paused, he didn't actually want to admit he'd discretely passed by the Embassy... four times in a span of one hour masquerading as his reporter counterpart.

"News travel fast," he said instead.

"Especially when you're faster than the speed of light," Bruce quipped, not at all fooled.

"I went there to apologize to Diana if you must now," Clark said stiffly.

Bruce made a sound at the back of his throat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Clark asked eyes narrowed.

"Nothing."

"Batman."

"I just find it interesting that Diana has you... what's that term Hal likes throwing around again?" Bruce asked innocently.

They both knew he wasn't suffering from a momentarily lapse of amnesia.

"Whipped," Clark supplied through clenched teeth.

"Your words not mine," Bruce said and Clark could imagine the shit eating grin on the Batman's face.

"You know I find this all ironic," he began lightly.

"How so?" Bruce asked

"You rejoicing at my expense," Clark elaborated, "Considering the fact that you had to lock a woman in your room to get her attention."

The Batman nearly skewered the bolt he was working on, "I don't like what you're implying, Superman," he said softly, the hint of danger laced in his voice.

On any one else the threat would have been enough to end all conversation into dangerous territory. Then again, Superman didn't find Batman all that scary.

"Not that I can blame you, really," Clark went on in the same light manner, "It's the leather isn't it? It's practically like a second skin..."

"Anyone ever told you, you're a real ass?" Bruce asked, giving up all pretence in finding his upgrading process all that enthralling.

Clark smirked, "You right, it's the whip," he teased, "So how does it work, she brings the whip and you bring the cuffs?"

Something silver flashed inches from his right eye.

"Hey!" Clark exclaimed as he narrowly ducked the screwdriver aimed to his head, "I nearly lost an eye!"

"My fingers slipped," Bruce said, not at all apologetic.

"I'm sure they did," Clark grumbled before a he grinned, "Kind of like how you slipped down the stairs the other day."

Bruce gave him a withering glare and Clark decided that he'd perhaps had enough laughs on Bruce's expense for the day.

"Okay, truce," he said raising his hands in surrender.

Bruce grunted, "Why are you here anyways?" he asked, "And don't spin me some crap about wanting to offer me a hand, because you've done nothing but pester me since you've arrived."

Clark closed his mouth, because that's exactly the excuse he was about to use, the Batman unsurprisingly had seen right through him.

"Geez does a guy need an excuse to hang out with one of his oldest friends?" he asked exasperated.

"We are not friends." Bruce deadpanned.

Clark laughed, "You know, you've been saying that for as long as I can remember," he said.

"That's because you don't listen, so I have to constantly repeat myself," Bruce said.

"Whatever," Clark said with a shrug, "Are you going to that charity thing?' he asked.

"Perhaps, depends on the criminal activity in Gotham," his non-friend replied tersely, "Some of us don't have the discretion of being able to travel as fast as lightening."

Clark rolled his eyes, "I'll see you there Bruce," he said as he turned to leave.

"Why are you going?" Bruce asked, "I don't think you're on the guest list."

"No wonder you never have time," Clark quipped, "You also have to fit in being a Bouncer on top of all the other stuff you do... If you must know, I have a Press Pass," he added over his shoulder.

/

"Pretty windy night out..."

"Yes, I believe it's expected to rain later in the evening."

"Good thing the event is indoors then."

"Yes, indeed."

"I notice you didn't bring a coat along?"

"No, the weather doesn't affect me as easily."

The two backseat occupants lapsed into an uncomfortable silence once more. The Rolls, gliding effortlessly through the city.

"Oh man," Steve groaned, hunching forward. "When did conversation between us become so... strained?" he asked.

Diana chewed lightly on her lower lip. She too could feel the unease between them, stifling any hopes of an enjoyable evening. But decorum forced her to endure it with a placating smile and polite replies.

"We talking about the freaking weather, Di," Steve said shaking his head.

"Well we haven't seen each other in a while," Diana pointed out.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, "Which means we should be catching up not," he faltered, hand gesture paused in mid air, "Not discussing the chances of it raining." He finally finished deflated.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, you shouldn't be apologizing either," he said waving off her words, "It's not your fault that we're like this. Though I am curious as to why you wanted me to be your date tonight."

Diana opened and closed her mouth. She couldn't exactly tell Steve, she hadn't wanted him as her date. Yet she couldn't seem to articulate a satisfactory reason either for his presence beside her tonight. Fortunately the car came to a stop, with the side door opening for them. She stepped out after Steve, smiling broadly even as the camera flashes threatened to blind her.

Security escorted them pass the paparazzi frenzy and questions being thrown at them. It never failed to amaze Diana how some journalists felt that it was appropriate to accost her with questions about her personal life at a charity event.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Steve asked, as he guided her through the packed room.

"Yes, nothing alcoholic though," Diana said as she returned waves and greetings.

"Right, an emergency might come up," Steve said dryly.

Diana frowned, memories of arguments that led to their eventual separation surfacing. "Steve-"

"It's okay, Diana," he quickly cut in, giving her what would have been a charming grin had it reached his eyes. "I'll be right back."

She watched him disappear into the crowd.

"Selina, I'm going to kill you," Diana muttered as she released a harried sigh.

"Will that be on or off the record, Princess?" a voice mocked her, just over her shoulder.

Diana turned around, eyes narrowing as she had to look up to meet the blue eyes behind the thick glasses. "I had no idea the Daily Planet was also covering this event," she quipped.

She immediately squelched the feeling of joy that threatened to bubble over her. She'd missed Kal, and was secretly thrilled he was here. Though her stoic expression revealed none of that.

Kal or Clark as he was now under the guise of his human persona, smirked at her. "We cover all news," he said and made a show of taking out his notepad and whipping out a pen as well, "So I take it you and the dashing Steve Trevor have reconciled your earlier differences?" he asked casually.

"Since when did you write frivolous gossip, Mr Kent?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Diana couldn't help feeling that the imposing look didn't work quite as well in her current attire. Consisting of a sheer white halter dress with a gold belt, tied around her torso and matching gold gladiator sandals.

She'd refused the red Vera Wang, Selina had suggested.

"As I said earlier Princess, we cover _all _news," Clark repeated before asking, "So I'll take it that is a yes?"

Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "You could just ask me," she said unable to hide her irritation at his antics.

Clark leant forward, stooping down even further, "I could, but what would be the fun in that?" he asked with amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

"Since when did you write frivolous gossip, Mr Kent?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Diana couldn't help feeling that the imposing look didn't work quite as well in her traditional Amazon garb. Consisting of a sheer white halter dress with a gold belt, tied around her torso and matching gold gladiator sandals.

She'd refused the red Vera Wang, Selina had suggested.

"As I said earlier Princess, we cover all news," Clark repeated before asking, "So I'll take it that is a yes?"

Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "You could just ask me," she said unable to hide her irritation at his antics.

Clark leant forward, stooping down even further, "I could, but what would be the fun in that?" he asked with amusement.

She wanted to smack that grin off his handsome face, but that wouldn't be very diplomatic of her. Even now she knew eyes were centred on her every move and Clark was using that against her. He probably thought he was getting under her skin, which he was, but she refused to let show.

"Kal, it's quiet obvious what you're trying to do here," Diana said calmly.

Clark raised an eyebrow, "It is?" he asked perhaps thinking he sounded innocent. But Diana knew better.

She leant slightly closer to him. "You're using inverted psychology," she deadpanned.

He blinked at her and for a moment she thought she'd caught him out, before he burst into snorts. Practically patting his chest to rein the laughter in.

Diana did not get the joke and she told him as much in clipped tones.

"I'm sorry princess," Clark said between chuckles, even having the audacity to wipe away his tears of mirth. "It's just that-" he paused to lean into her ear, "There's no such thing as 'inverted psychology'... perhaps you meant reverse psychology?"

Diana's face felt like it had been dipped in boiling lava. Only Kal could so easily make her feel foolish. It wasn't her fault, she sometimes confused English speech. After all it wasn't even her native tongue.

"What do you know anyway," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're right, what with my bachelors in-"

"Oh, just stop," she bit out.

Clark smirked down at her, looking smug. "Well, Princess as much as I'd like to stay and chat-"

"I wish you wouldn't," Diana grumbled.

''I have other important guests to interview," he finished as if she hadn't interrupted him.

Diana sniffed, "Don't let me keep you," she said offhandedly. She wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed being around Kal. Granted he could be insufferable and pigheaded, but she wouldn't exchange his company for anything.

"Don't look so down, Diana," he whispered. "I'm just going to the other side of the room, not another planet."

She shoved him away, "Gaia you are incorrigible!" she exclaimed.

He grinned as he gave her a salute before turning to leave. Diana scowled at his retreating form. _Did he have to go by it in such a sexy manner_? She wondered harried.

"Is everything alright, Diana?"

She turned to him in surprise. "Oh, Steve," she said lamely, hoping he couldn't tell she'd been appraising Clark Kent in an inappropriate manner. She'd been so distracted by Kal, she'd even forgotten about her date and her duties for that manner.

"Yup, still me," Steve echoed, as he offered her a glass of champagne. "Where you expecting somebody else?" he asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"No, not at all," she said hastily, before downing her glass in one go.

Steve looked taken aback, "Diana, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just drank that all in one go."

Diana glanced at the empty glass, stunned. She hardly ever finished a single glass during an entire evening and just under 5minutes into the function and she'd broken her on record. _And then some_. She thought dryly.

"I guess I didn't realise how... erm parched I was," she said hoping her syrupy smile would cover up her blunder.

Steve seemed to believe her or was gentleman enough not to pursue the topic further. Now they stood stiffly facing each other with nothing to say. Diana liked to think of herself as being a very social person, which was why this silence was so baffling.

It literally felt like someone had stuffed cotton balls down her throat, making it difficult to speak. But Wonder Woman was no quitter.

"Steve-"

"Diana-"

They both spoke at the same time, breaking into nervous chuckles when they realised their mistake.

"Ladies first," Steve offered with a smile, it looked more genuine than the strained one he'd given her when he'd picked her up.

Diana, herself could feel some of the tension in her body ease.

"So what have you been up to lately?"

/

Clark was feeling decidedly proud of himself. Not only had he actually gotten to speak to Diana, for the first time in days. He'd also managed to leave her flustered, which mind you was no easy feat. He fancied that by the end of the week, he'd be back in her good graces. And she'd be begging him to ravish her.

Okay maybe not beg exactly, Diana didn't beg, but perhaps suggest they end this silly impasse. They could even take their relationship to the next step, well seeing as they'd skipped most of other relationship formalities, they could take a step back. Go out for dinner, catch a game- something that said quite boldly: We _Are_ an item.

Maybe then opportunists like Steve would finally give up. He thought darkly.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Do you ever greet people or do you just creep up on them and say evasive one-liners?" Clark asked, turning to Bruce.

Bruce grinned. Unlike Diana he was more diligent in keeping up pretence under the public eye. Then again, Diana wasn't playing at being the Amazon Princess/diplomat/Wonder Woman.

"You wound me, Kent," he joked.

No matter how many times Clark interacted with 'Bruce Wayne' it still managed to jar him. He understood why Bruce had to do it, but it was still disconcerting to see the cheesy smiles and have to listen to badly delivered innuendo.

Then again he was probably the last person to talk. His alter ego was a clumsy, blabbering giant. If anything Bruce got extra credit for having a persona people considered exciting.

"You seem to be having a wonderful evening," Bruce said in a slightly lower tone. "Saw you harassing our Amazon diplomat a while back."

"It was a harmless chat," Clark said airily.

Bruce arched a disbelieving eyebrow but before he could speak, a sultry voice spoke up.

"My, my, my... if it isn't Bruce Wayne."

Clark kept his face blank, watching Bruce as Selina Kyle sauntered up to them.

"Selina, beautiful as always," Bruce said with a rakish smile.

"Oh Bruce darling, we both know you say that only because it's true," Selina drawled.

They exchanged air kisses, before Selina sidled up to Clark, wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Clark, you're a horrible date," she told him with a pout. "You haven't even gotten me a drink."

"You two came together?" Bruce asked not even bothering to hide his surprise.

If by together, Bruce meant he'd walked into the room and Selina had casually told him he was her date. Then yeah.

"Why... are you jealous?" Selina asked slyly.

Batman would never ever roll his eyes, but apparently Bruce Wayne did.

"It was a simple question, Selina," he said dryly.

"So was mine," Selina retorted without missing a beat.

Clark shook his head. He couldn't imagine how Bruce and Selina still kept at. They'd been doing this dance for what seemed to him like decades now. Turning away from them, he glanced over the heads until he spotted Diana.

She had her hand over her mouth, laughing at something Steve had said. He paused. They actually looked like they were having a good time. He narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"...Geez Bruce, I simply asked if perhaps Alfred had seen them," Selina was saying in an exasperated tone, when Clark reverted his attention back to them.

"Why would they still be there? It was three years ago," Bruce growled.

"Did I miss something?" Clark asked, glancing between the two.

Selina placed a hand over her chest, "I simply asked if maybe by some chance, Bruce had-"

"I said no, so why are we still rehashing this?" Bruce asked clearly annoyed.

"What does Bruce have?"

"Why, my pink-"

"Is that a diamond on the floor?"Bruce asked, cutting Selina off.

Selina's head practically swung off its neck as she turned, "Where?" she asked, eyes reaping the floor around them hungrily.

Clark shook his head. 'That was a dirty trick' he mouthed at Bruce. Who looked unperturbed.

"That wasn't funny, Bruce," Selina said angrily, having realised she'd been duped.

Bruce's face gave nothing way. "My mistake, I apologize," he said with as much sincerity as the cat that got the cream.

Glancing up once more, Clark caught Diana weave her way towards the restrooms.

"If you'll excuse me for just a moment," he said over Selina and Bruce's banter.

"I thought you were supposed to be conducting interviews?" Bruce asked him.

"Clark, knows when to draw the line between work and pleasure," Selina sniffed. "That's why he won't die a lonely old man with a bad hip."

"Don't worry, Selina. I won't let that happen to you," Bruce said smoothly.

Clark didn't get to catch Selina's reply as he was already pushing his way through the crowd. Absently apologizing to people in his path, as he kept the Amazon Princess in his sights. He kept his head low as he slipped into the women's bathrooms behind her. Thankfully it was deserted except for them. Diana had just stepped into a cubicle and was proceeding to close the door, when he blocked it with his shoulder.

"Kal, what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

Clark stepped inside, his shoulders almost touching the sides. The door closed behind him.

"I guess I was wrong to expect a fair fight," he said glaring down at Diana.

Diana still looked baffled, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You and Steve, acting like teenagers out on their first prom together," he explained. He made to cross his arms, but the lack of room made it impossible, so he settled for shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Seeing as I've never attended a 'prom' that allusion is lost on me," Diana said coolly. "But you have yet to explain why you've followed me to the Ladies' restrooms."

"Because Steve, Mr Pilot guy, hasn't left your side since he returned with drinks," Clark said.

"He is my date after all, it would be incredibly rude if did," Diana said slowly as if pointing out something to a toddler.

"He's acting more like a boyfriend than a date," Clark bit out.

Diana's eyebrows raised, her mouth forming an O. He was starting to realise she did that mouth thing quite often when coming to some realisation.

"You're jealous."

Never before had two words evoked such emotion in him. Disbelieve, wonderment, shock and a smidgeon of irritation.

"What?" he asked baffled.

"You," Diana paused to jab a finger at his chest, "Are Jealous," she concluded with a smirk.

Clark shook his head, "I'm not jealous," he denied.

"Should I get my lasso out?" she asked.

"What?" Clark uttered, before he narrowed his eyes. "Where do you even keep it, wearing that dress?"

Diana glanced downwards and he followed her gaze to her left thigh.

"You wrap it around your thigh?" he asked, surprised. And maybe a bit turned on...

"Would you rather I carry it around like a handbag?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Of course not, but still..." he trailed off now envisioning Diana's bare thigh, with just the Lasso of Truth wrapped around it. That could be interesting...

"What are you doing?" Diana asked him, cutting through his less than innocent thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Stop undressing me with your eyes," Diana told him with a frown. "Clark, I haven't forgotten my words to you."

Clark reluctantly drew his eyes back to Diana's face. "That was like a month ago," he argued.

"It was 6 days, 4 hours and-" Diana paused to glance at her wristwatch, "... 35 seconds go."

"Who's keeping count?" Clark asked rolling his eyes.

"I am, obviously," Diana stated. "Now leave, I actually came here for a reason not to be ambushed."

Clark couldn't believe how easily Diana was handling this. She had him stalking her at her workplace- he could admit this to himself. Cramming her schedule on their roster, she'd practically been off all week. And now he was trapping her in toilet cubicles? Was there no low he was prepared to go.

He regarded her coolly, taking in that smug expression. Diana may have won the first, second and third round but this wasn't over yet. He was done playing Mr Nice guy, obviously Diana wasn't just going to roll over because he asked nicely. No, all bets were officially off.

He stepped forward. Diana looked up at him puzzled. He inwardly grinned before claiming her lips in a bruising and passionate kiss. When he tore his lips away, she was still staring at him with wide eyes.

"That's for giving me visions about you naked, wrapped up in a Lasso," he told her darkly. He left feeling that he'd taken back some of his power. _The tide is changing, Princess_. He thought with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, this is the Ladies' restrooms?!"

The old woman, glared up at him from her 5'1ft height, her right hand curled dangerously over her walking stick.

"Maintenance?" he supplied lamely.

"I see she wears strapped heels."

**End Note:** I asked my brother about 'inverted' psychology, because Google gives you hits on the term. He assured me that it's not a term used in Psychology, and probably used by unreliable sources since it's a synonym for reverse. He's an Honors Psychology student so I trust his word. Again, any mistakes are mine unfortunately.

Thank you so much for the continuous support, especially the feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Thank you for the awesome reviews! You guys have been so wonderful to me, even with my inconsistent updates. I should be studying, but I really want to get some of my stories finished so I'm multitasking. I'm literally counting down the days until December so I can finally catch up with all my stories on my alert list- it's sad how behind on them I am.

Unbeta'd, it's faster this way- not that it's fast as is mind you. So all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. As always feedback is appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** The definition for competition is from

IIII

For about the 6th time in 10 minutes, Clark found himself rearranging his cape as he shifted in his chair. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, drumming his fingers on his lap even humming a song. Anything to stop himself from glancing at his silent partner. But from the eerie silence emitting from a foot to his right, she was not experiencing the same problem as he was.

Clark had been, no he was still, certain he had kind of evened out the playing field with Diana. So he didn't understand what he had to be anxious about. If anything, Diana was the one who was supposed to be stealing looks at him from her peripheral vision, wallowing in regret, as she sought a way to try and seduce him. After all she'd brought this onto herself...

Only Diana seemed completely relaxed and unbothered by his proximity. She even had the audacity to yawn and stretch leisurely occasionally.

"Diana this isn't a competition you know," he said, because the silence was driving him mad and he wanted to be the bigger person.

Diana glanced over at him stifling another yawn with her hand before speaking. "What isn't a competition?" she asked, looking confused.

_Oh so now she was going to play the naivety card?_

"This," he began gesturing to the air between them. "Seeing who will break the silence first."

She quirked an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware someone had to break it," Diana said, as she swivelled her chair to face him, a smirk lifting the one corner of her mouth. "But if there had been a competition, then I won...again."

Clark dragged his eyes from the expanse of Diana's legs. Had she always been so inappropriately attired? Because seriously, now that he thought about it, Diana's outfit made no sense in battle. A corset and panty set? It was these thoughts that made Diana's words sink belatedly.

"What do you mean you've won?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "Again?"

Diana shrugged. "Just...I was under the impression a competition was defined as a rivalry for supremacy, a contest for some prize, honor, or advantage."

She'd quoted that from a dictionary he was certain.

"Look who's been slipping English classes between duties," Clark teased for lack of anything to say.

"How did you know?" Diana asked, eyes wide.

Clark started. He'd meant that as joke, but Diana actually looked surprised. "You've been taking English classes?" he asked incredulously. "I thought you had that gift for languages or something."

Diana sniffed, "I do, but it would seem I sometimes miss jargon."

"No kidding," he muttered.

"What?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Nothing," he hurriedly assured her. A plan already forming in his head.

Because of their respective duties, in the League and outside they hardly spent time together. How else was he supposed to woe Diana, yes he had made that admission to himself and embraced it, if he never actually got time to woe her? It would seem he had to take measures into his own hands.

"You know I majored in Linguistic Studies too," Clark said casually. "If you needed someone to teach you I wouldn't mind."

Diana turned to him, regarding him thoughtfully. "Like a tutor of sorts?" she asked.

"Exactly like a tutor," he agreed.

He watched as Diana seemed to mull over his suggestion, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. Just one of the many sexy things Diana did without even being aware of it.

"Okay, but it's strictly on a platonic basis," Diana finally said.

"Of course, strictly professional." He agreed.

/

"It's a date!"

Diana shook her head, "I just told you he volunteered to help me out as my tutor," she said.

She'd never admit it, but she was somewhat thrilled Clark had offered to tutor her. Never mind she'd finished and passed a 6 months course two months ago and conveniently left that part out. Clark's behaviour at the gala was not forgotten.

Nor were the dreams as a result of that behaviour...

Selina looked doubtful. "Honey, if he's asking you to meet him at his place after sundown the last thing on his mind is pronouns and idioms," she drawled leaning against Diana's desk.

"I doubt it, we both agreed it was not a date," Diana insisted.

"Borrowing a piece of jewellery or stealing it...it's really one thing."

Diana frowned, "Actually it isn't, it becomes theft-"

"The point is, he asked you out and you agreed," Selina continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Which means it's a date."

Diana rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket and began pulling it on. "Well in that case I better get moving for my nonexistent date," she drawled.

Selina bulked, "Dressed like that?" she asked, incredulous.

Diana glanced at her sensible skirt, blouse and heels. "What's wrong with what I have on?" she asked mildly.

"This is one of those moments you say something with a serious expression but really you're joking, right?" her day planner asked. When Diana simple blinked at her, she gaped at her. "You're not joking...well this is awkward."

"How so?"

"You can't go on a date dressed like that," Selina declared.

Diana huffed, "I'll have you know I've gone on a date with Steve dressed in similar attire."

"And how did that end exactly?"

/

Clark had expected Diana to fly in, so he was mildly surprised when he heard her walking down the passage towards his apartment. He did a quick look over the room; eyes making sure everything was in its place. Satisfied he opened the door just as Diana was about to knock.

She blinked in surprise, hand raised and poised in mid air. "You're quick," she said.

He flashed her a grin, before his eyes dropped to her attire. "Er Diana you know this is a simple tutoring session, not a," he turned back to her eyes with an arched eyebrow. "date?"

Diana scoffed, pushing up the thick rimmed glasses that he assumed she'd worn to throw people off. Unfortunately the dazzling, red cocktail dress that skimmed mid thigh, was pretty loud. "Of course I know that," she said. "This is just something that's been in my closet for a while now... look it's even ratty," she tugged on a loose piece of thread as if to prove her point.

"Diana, that dress is a lot of things, but ratty-" he exhaled deeply. "Is not one of them."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you plan to invite me in or continue analysing my choice of outfit?" she demanded.

"Sorry, come right in," he said a bit sheepishly as he stepped aside to let her in. _It's a simple lesson, nothing more Kent_. He reminded himself closing the door behind her and following her into his apartment. He always was a horrible liar.

"Well now I'm glad I wore a dress," Diana commented.

"Why?"

"This," she replied, gesturing to the island.

Clark tried to keep his expression nonchalant. "What about it?" he asked.

He'd had a feeling the champagne in the ice bucket was a bad idea...that and the scattered rose petals on the table.

"Kal, this is a table setting out of a five star restaurant," she said, incredulous.

"Diana it's just a snack bar, for when we take breaks," he said in a dismissive tone.

Diana arched an eyebrow, her lips quirking as she fought of a smile. "And the scented candles?" she asked him. "Just for extra lighting right?" she teased.

"Hey, you're the one dressed like some Hollywood actress!" he blurted out defensively.

Initially he'd planned on making them dinner, something light but delicious. Somewhere between boiling the pasta and prepping the sauce he'd gotten carried away. Extremely carried away... and before he knew it, he'd cooked a small Thanksgiving dinner.

"No need to get defensive, if anything I applaud your culinary skills," Diana said with a grin as she shouldered off her bag.

Clark took the bag, placing it on an end table before turning back to Diana. "So ready for your first class with the exceptional Clark Kent?" he joked as he ushered her towards the couch.

And away from the incriminating table decor.

"Yes, Sir," she teased, taking her seat.

"Okay don't say that," Clark said clearing his throat uncomfortably, "It sounds completely erotic and we agreed that this was purely professional."

Diana laughed, "Fine, I promise to be on my best behaviour..." she drawled, eyes dancing with mischief. "Sir."

"I see what you're doing Diana, it's not going to work," he said firmly.

"What am I trying to do?" she asked innocently.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Seduce me."

"Honestly Kal, don't you think if I was trying to seduce you'd I'd have made some form of advance?" she asked with exasperation.

Clark paused. Maybe she was right and he was over thinking things. It wasn't Diana's fault she was distractingly attractive. "Fine, sorry," he mumbled sitting beside her and grabbing a workbook. He was just fishing for a pen in his satchel when he felt it. It was light, almost negligible if he didn't have such astute senses. "Diana, what are you doing?" he asked slowly.

She blinked up at him innocently. "Nothing," she answered.

"You're rubbing your leg against mine," He pointed out.

She didn't stop. "Is there some law forbidding one friend from rubbing the leg of another?" she asked him.

He swallowed thickly. "No, but there should be."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thank** you for the feedback! I've been so busy I haven't had time to reply to reviews- but I truly appreciate them. This update probably came sooner than you guys expected, I hope it's a good 'sooner'. Plus it's longer so I hope that's also something.

This might have some errors (the consequence of too much work and reading legislation until you're practically breathing every schedule) but if you've stuck through the errors this long, you're probably immune to it by now. Still, if you spot any _glaring_ ones, please let me know- I never read back a chapter in fear of spotting them, so pointing them out really helps.

IIII

Clark Kent was an attractive man.

Don't get her wrong, Diana obviously had noticed this before. But she'd never really given herself time to pounder on it. After all the league did comprise of people who were considered to be appealing, so it's not odd that she'd never really taken much stock in it.

But now she was beginning to wonder why it had never occurred to her that Superman was... for a better word- super, in just about every expect. Toned to perfection, amazing hair that literally felt like silk between her fingers, those sensual lips, those deep piercing-piercing-

Her train of thought abruptly stopped as she realised that those deep piercing blue eyes were focused solely on her.

"Diana, have you heard a thing I said in the last 5 minutes?"Clark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Diana lied, dropping her eyes to her notes to try and strengthen her statement. But as soon as she saw what she'd been scribbling, sketching actually, for the past half an hour she was somewhat horrified.

"What do you have there?" Clark asked, snatching the notebook out of her hand, before she could protest. His eyebrows rose comically as one side of his mouth hiked in amusement. "Well... at least if the superhero thing ever goes bust you'll have a career as an artist to fall back on." He tipped his head to the side as if trying to view the image in every angle. "But I think he has my nose."

She tried to snatch the book back but Clark held it just out of reach, chuckling at her antics.

"Give it back you insufferable man," she demanded.

"Insufferable?" he scoffed. "Is that anyway to talk to your future sperm donor?" he asked cheekily.

Diana felt her cheeks inflame. It was all Selina's fault, her and her talks of babies. That's the only reason she could fathom why she'd subconsciously sketched an image of a baby. As to why it resembled a Kryptonian hero she knew? Well, she also had no idea.

"Who said anything about you being the sperm donor?' she asked, relishing how his cocky grin momentarily slipped off his face. "Maybe I have another man in mind...now see those lips there," she paused to point her finger on the sketch. "They resemble Steve's."

Clark gave her a long withering look, until Diana felt a bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"You're a horrid liar, Princess," he eventually accused, a smile curving his lips.

"Believe what you want then," Diana said dismissively.

"You know what I think?" he asked and she didn't fail to notice the slight husky tilt to his voice.

"What?' Diana asked, wondering why she suddenly felt a bit breathless.

Clark leaned over her, dropping the notebook on the coffee table as he cornered her in her seat. "I think not only are you a terrible liar," he began, edging forward his face now inches from her own. "But you're also a sore loser."

Trying to think had suddenly become difficult. She knew what she wanted to say but the words refused to be woven into coherent sentences. "Loser?" she managed, running on false bravado.

He smirked, and with that glint in his eyes, she knew the power was rapidly shifting. She was indeed losing and he was-

Involuntarily her breath suddenly hitched. "Your hand is on my thigh," she pointed out, only instead of sounding as assertive as she wished she felt her voice come out as a slightly squeaky question.

"Is there some law forbidding one friend from rubbing the leg of another?" he asked echoing her earlier words.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Kent?" she asked, eyes narrowed even as she felt herself inching forward, their lips were now brushing lightly against each other. Because if he was, then it wouldn't be a drawn out seduction.

"Is it working?" he asked.

Diana never could lie to herself. They both probably knew the whole 'tutoring thing' had just been a ruse for both of them to end up alone together. And as much as she enjoyed thought provoking conversations with Kal, she honestly had no desire to converse.

"Yes," she practically hissed, drawing his head the last inch closer, her fingers weaving into his hair as their lips finally collided. Honestly, she should get the name of his conditioner.

"This isn't exactly how I thought this evening would pan out." Clark said as he drew back after the kiss, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

Diana gave him an incredulous look, "You're telling me you honestly thought they'd be actual work?"

"Well no...I thought we'd at least get to the pasta first, I make great pasta by the way."

"Sounds delicious." She murmured distractedly as her hands travelled down his back.

"You want me to stop? So we can-"

"Stop and die, Kent."

"Okay so no pasta then."

/

Clark was in trouble.

Literally and figuratively.

Yet oddly enough he wasn't as bothered as he probably should have been. It had never occurred to him that he might fall in love with his best friend. Sure he loved Diana but he'd never considered being in love with her until this whole 'friends with benefits' thing started.

Diana was an amazing woman. It probably didn't hurt that she was a complete knockout, but that wasn't what had drawn him to her. She had this way of looking at the world with the eyes of one who was wise yet also possessed an endearing childlike perception. She had compassion, was thoughtful and loyal to a fault.

How the hell did you get so lucky, Kent? He wondered wryly as he knocked once more on the bathroom door. "Diana?" he called out, remembering the literal trouble he also found himself in.

"Leave me to my immortal shame!" Diana called back.

"What?" he asked, although he'd heard her perfectly. Super hearing and all.

"What's the point of amplified senses if you can't use them." She muttered.

"I heard that!" He called back.

"I know!"

Running a hand through his bed mused hair, Clark tried to think of a different approach. There was always the option of just removing the door but then who knew what he'd walk into? Diana could be pretty scary when she wanted.

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?" he asked in a placating tone.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes!"

"Then why have you locked yourself in the bathroom?"

She paused, before she replied. "The door isn't locked, Kal."

And sure enough when he tried it, it swung open. He felt silly then as he smiled sheepishly at her. Diana didn't look impressed, sitting on the edge of the tub in nothing but his shirt. "Mind telling me what's wrong?' he asked.

When he woke up this morning he was certain everything was finally falling into place.

She shrugged.

"Diana?"

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she said slowly, toeing the rug on the floor and avoiding his eyes.

There was no confusion about what she was alluding to.

"Is this because you lost, because nobody was keeping score," he told her. 3-2, Diana. He was so freaking close!

She harrumphed. "Last night doesn't count, it was mutual."

"You kissed me." He reminded her.

_Real smooth Kent, that's bound to assure her how magnanimous you are._

Sighing he opened his mouth to try and smooth that over, but Diana spoke before he could say anything.

"I have to go," she announced, standing up and striding purposively pass him and back to the bedroom.

"You're leaving now?" he asked, incredulous as he followed her. He'd planned to serve her breakfast in bed, and then have the conversation they badly needed. "I mean you're off duty and the embassy only opens after 9am."

_I should know, I spent almost a week memorising your schedule._

But Diana already had one leg hanging out the window. Her clothes wrapped in a ball in her arms. She'd give even Flash a run for his money with how quickly she'd managed that. "I need to water my plants," she said.

He bulked, "What?" he asked, affronted.

First Diana hides in the bathroom now she's leaving with one of the lamest excuses he'd ever heard?! She might as well have told him, she'd call him later. That at least had dignity in it.

"I kept forgetting so they really need to be watered," she continued. "Uhm, I'll see you or something." And before he could say anything else she was gone.

Clark sat on his bed, completely baffled. "Had Diana just ditched me for flora?" he wondered aloud.

In just one morning, within the span of twenty minutes, one of the most sensible women he'd ever known had just gone crazy. How else could he explain Diana's bizarre actions? It was almost like she woke up and inhaled a lungful of crazy, and added a dash of impulsiveness just for kicks.

He ran a hand over his face, trying to make sense of the last 20 minutes and coming out blank."Admit it Kent, there's no other reason," he told himself. "Diana officially booty-called you."

Make that 4-2, Diana.

/

She was a horrible human being. No, she was worse than that, much worse. Even now hours after the whole incident with Kal, Diana's guilt still threatened to overwhelm her. She hadn't planned to leave like she had. But what was she supposed to do when she woke up and Kal was looking at her as if he was about to promise her forever and a day?

Did he not know how desperately she wanted that? With him and no one else.

Well that escape probably made him believe otherwise, but she'd panicked. Which was completely unlike her. How was she supposed to know that the first time she truly fell in love, she'd turn into a coward?

Diana groaned, covering her eyes with her hand.

"I know I'm not the most exciting person to have rotations with, but you could at least try and pretend..." Bruce drawled, eyes on some gadget in his hands.

She'd forgotten about him. Which in another time would have been inconceivable. She'd wanted them to work so badly back then.

"No, it's not you...just have a lot on my mind," Diana said ruefully. Clark had been right, she was off duty, but she'd felt so restless she'd practically begged Donna to take her rotation. The Black Canary hadn't needed much convincing.

"Superman?" Bruce asked, glancing up at her.

Diana fidgeted. Was it appropriate to talk about Kal with Bruce? Or was that somehow taboo and would just make everyone feel awkward?

"You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable," Bruce said with a shrug as he turned back to his gadget.

"I think...no I know I'm in love with him," Diana blurted. How many times do get Batman offering to lend you his ear? In fact if she wasn't so anxious about her dilemma she'd ask him if he was feeling well.

"Well, that isn't much of a surprise..."

Diana arched an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I always knew you'd end up together," he stated with indifference. "It was inevitable."

Diana frowned, turning in her seat to regard him, "Is that's why you went out of your way to destroy our relationship?" she asked without any bite, simply curious. Now that she wasn't in love with him anymore, Batman wasn't so imposing. She didn't have to handle him with kid gloves.

"Couldn't we have just talked about you and Kent and not have let it get awkward?" he asked mildly.

"Was just curious," Diana shrugged.

He was silent, staring at her for a moment before turning back to his gizmo. "I did care about you, Diana," he finally uttered.

She smiled. "ditto." And she was so happy when she realised she hadn't misused the term.

"Hey , crazy kids. I've come to relieve you."

They both turned to Hal's voice. Diana blinked in surprise when her eyes landed on Selina, who had her arm slung casually around Hal. She flashed Diana a grin.

"I didn't know you were working for the league, Catwoman," Bruce said evenly.

"She doesn't, she was helping me with something," Hal beamed, with the ignorance of someone who hadn't seen the lions when he fell into the den.

"Green Lantern, needed my expert skills... and when he added dinner into the mix-" Selina paused to shrug innocently. "What was a girl to do?"

"You had her steal something for you?" Bruce asked Hal and there was a definite hike in his voice.

"Now that's just insulting," Selina accused. "I have other skills besides that."

Bruce snorted, "Like picking locks?"

"You know what, Batman?" she began, with an evil smirk. "Maybe I should give you a demonstration instead." And then she turned to Hal, grabbed his face and locked her lips with his.

Diana didn't know whether to be shocked or to laugh. From the corner of her eye she saw Batman visibly tense.

Selina drew out the kisser longer than necessary, before she tore her lips away from the stunned Green Lantern. "Well, look at the time," she said airily. "Green Lantern, I think I should be off. It was a pleassuuurre working with you. We should definitely hook up again." She gave Diana a wave before she sauntered off.

There was a tense silence after Selina left. Which unsurprisingly Hal was the first to break. "Wow, now that... is a kiss," he said grinning madly, before his eyes landed on Batman. There must have been something in the other man's set jaw that sent warning bells in his head, because he threw Diana frantic eyes. "I mean I've had better kisses, well I haven't but...oh man..."

/

"Come one guys, it's for a good cause!" Flash whined as he searched the disinterested faces around him. His eyes landed on Clark. "Come on Supes, if you're in then everyone else will agree," he pleaded.

"Because we're all a bunch of mindless drones," Shayera deadpanned.

"What?" Wally paled. "No, of course not, I didn't mean it like that, honestly-"

Feeling sorry for him, Clark decided to step in, "It's okay Flash, I actually think it's a great idea," he said.

"Not the best, but it could be interesting," Hal piped in.

Batman snorted. "A costume party?" he asked coolly. "We're always in costume, what would be interesting about that?"

Hal gaped. "It was one kiss!" he exclaimed. "And she kissed me!"

A hush fell on the league members after Hal's outburst, almost as if everyone was holding their breath in anticipation.

"Who kissed who?" Clark asked, glancing around him.

There was an exchange of looks among the others. Obviously he'd missed something. He glanced at Diana for help, but she was studying her agenda list with the utmost concentration. Or she was still just avoiding him.

"There was-"

"Catwoman kissed Green here, and Bats destroyed one of the satellites," Flash said, cutting Bruce off.

Clark chuckled, "What?"

"I told you it was the remote controller I had in my hand, it was faulty and I was trying to fix it," Batman bit out, giving Flash the Dark Knight look.

You know the look, the one that says unless some act of God intervenes in the next second, you're in big trouble.

It was not surprising that Flash abruptly took back his statement, suffering from a sudden bout of amnesia. "You're right, I wasn't even on duty when this alleged incident happened," he was saying quickly. "And for the record, Hal is the one spreading the rumour."

"What a way to throw me under the bus, buddy," Hal said sarcastically as Wally threw him an apologetic look.

Bruce cleared his throat, "This costume party, were exactly will it be taking place?" he asked, smartly changing the subject.

"Diana's digs!" Wally practically sang. Whether it was the excitement over the event or he was just plain happy the heat was off him was up for debate.

Diana looked up startled. "What?" she asked. It was evident from her expression that not only had she not known about this charity event, but also that it would be at the Embassy.

With a sudden shift in the air, The Flash was standing besides the Amazon Princess, a pleading look on his face. "Please, Diana it's either you or _Gotham_," he said the last part with dread, "Not that anything is wrong with Gotham of course!" he added, throwing a nervous smile at Bruce.

Clark watched as Diana shrugged in defeat. For a moment their eyes caught each other, before she glanced away. He'd have to find a way to corner her somehow, find out why she was suddenly avoiding him like the plague.

"Wednesday evening at the Embassy it is then!" Flash exclaimed excitedly.

"Isn't that tomorrow?" Cyborg asked.

Wally nodded, "Better get busy then?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Firstly, I'd like apologize for how late this update is. Initially I'd planned to update this sooner, but I've been battling with illness, I still have off days but today isn't one of them – so I devoted some time on some of my running fics. Secondly, thank you all so much for the support, faves and especially the reviews!

IIII

As costume parties for kids in wheelchairs went, this wasn't so bad. Selina had been really impressed with how the league had managed to pull this off with just one day. Then again, they weren't exactly short on man power either. She eyed her dancing partner, appreciating his pirate costume. He was really handsome and if she wasn't already sold on dark, brooding and dangerous – she'd definitely go there.

As is, she could enjoy his company for the moment. That at least, she was certain wasn't a crime. Well unless you were Batman and created rules. Selina shook her head. There she was again, musing over the forever unattainable Batman when she had a dashing guy in her arms.

At this rate, she might as well become a superhero and embrace spinsterhood.

"You look amazing, by the way," Hal said as they moved slowly to the music. "For a second I actually thought you were Wonder Woman."

Selina laughed, "Well it shows a bit more skin then I'm used to, but if you can pull it off then why not?" she asked him.

Surprisingly enough Diana had agreed to swap costumes. Selina hadn't minded borrowing the Princess her cat suit but had been uncertain whether she'd be attending the event. She didn't want to mingle too much with the good doers' crowd. It would really make things awkward when she went back to her ways and they had to arrest her.

Personally she wasn't bothered by that, but this crowd was the sentimental hero types and they might actually feel bad about it.

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice asked gruffly.

Selina arched an eyebrow at Bruce, "And who are you supposed to be?" she asked eyeing his costume. "No, let me guess... Batman?"

"Correct," he replied. She wasn't surprised he'd opted to rebel and arrive in his batman costume.

"I'll just go get us some drinks," Hal said, as he released Selina giving Bruce an exasperated look.

Bruce rested his one hand on her lower back, as he clasped her hand with the other. For a moment they danced in silence holding each other's eyes.

"You know if they didn't suspect something, they are definitely going to think something is going on between us," Selina remarked casually.

"Would it be horrible if they did?" he asked.

His words caught her off guard and she missed a step, grasping his shoulder to right her footing. Outside she tried to keep her composure though the same couldn't be said about inside. She was positive he could hear her erratic heartbeat.

"It is our little game," she finally said, glad her voice didn't quiver.

He dipped her effortlessly before pulling her back to him. "I can't make any promises, Selina," he said softly.

"I'm not asking you too," she retorted. Honestly, Selina wasn't getting any younger. Bruce could pull off the distinguished gentleman look 10 years from now, but she doubted her body would still pass off as youthful. She'd even lost count of how many times they'd danced on the verge of something more before something or other tore them apart.

Usually it had something to do with costumes. Which was ironic considering the event.

"I know," he said. "I just don't want you kissing Hal Jordan or anyone else-" he paused, looking at her intently.

"I'm a free woman, Bruce," she drawled. "It would be unfair to the male population if I was holding back kissing rights."

And this was the part Bruce was supposed to step back and give her his well practiced speech about them not having a future, her criminal activity, his duty to a city...

"A day at a time," he said.

Selina frowned, that wasn't usually how his rejection speech started. "What?" she asked confused.

He drew her in close, "A day at a time," he repeated. "See how it works and take it from there."

"Are you asking me out?" she asked, incredulous.

"I'm asking for you to hold back kissing rights exclusively for me," he said with a smirk.

She laughed. "I could do that."

/

"If you're looking for Superman, I believe he is outside on the balcony."

Diana was thankful when she did not visibly jump as she turned to the woman regarding her with a smirk. "What makes you think I'm looking for Superman?" she asked nonchalantly.

Dina chuckled, lowering her mask. "Seriously Diana, you have smitten written all over your face," she said. She turned back to the gathered crowd. "Take it from someone who's walked in your shoes... take the risk, Diana." With that said, the Black Canary gave her a wave before immersing herself into the mass of bright costumes.

The Amazon Princess stood for a moment, stewing over the advice given to her. Ever since her escape from Kal's apartment and subsequent avoidance tactic, she'd done nothing but think about them. She knew what she felt for Kal was so much more different than anything she'd ever felt for Steve or even Bruce for that matter. It excited her but scared her at the same time. She'd watched two relationships crumble before her eyes and in each case she'd fought ferociously to keep them intact. She knew the pain of failure, of losing someone you cared about and feeling like maybe perhaps you weren't enough.

_Was she ready to face that reality again_?

Yes, she was in deeper with Kal then she'd ever been before but that did nothing for her fears. Diana glanced at her gloved hands, staring through the leather almost as if to see the tanned skin beneath. She was powerful. A fierce fighter and something else she'd never set out to be but somehow became- a hero. So why was she so afraid?

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly she slipped through the French windows and into the balcony. She didn't immediately spot Kal, but when she did, she took a moment to simply watch him. He was in his Superman attire, back turned to her and gazing into the night. Although nothing had been said, Diana did not doubt he knew she was there.

"Not having fun?" he asked breaking the silence.

Diana walked up to him, coming to stand inches next to him as she too stared at the view before them. "I've been doing a lot of thinking," she began softly.

She heard Kal draw in a deep breath. "Me too," he admitted.

From the corner of her eye she saw him turn his body towards her, eyes regarding her. "I value our friendship," Kal started. "But Diana, I can't stand here and pretend that's enough... I've never really thought of myself as selfish but..."

"But?" Diana prodded when his voice trailed off.

Kal cupped her chin, gently turning her face to his. "But when it comes to what I feel for you- I can't help but be selfish." He continued eyes boring into hers. "Diana, I don't want stolen moments in between our rotations. I don't want to have to stand next to you and not hold your hand. I don't want to spend my life wallowing in regret. Because if I say nothing and you keep pushing me away, I'll regret not having fought for what we had, have and could be."

"Kal-"

"Diana, I'm in love with you and there's no going back for me," he admitted with a smile. "Hook, line and sinker."

Diana could feel her chest overflowing with emotion as she grasped his arms. It felt like they were standing still while the whole world tipped over. It was still frightening, but sometimes fear was not all bad. It meant you had something you feared losing and Diana did not want to lose Kal. Maybe it started the day they first met, maybe it snuck up on her while she wasn't paying attention. There were a million possibilities but all of them had one thing in common – she'd fallen in love with Kal.

Just admitting that to herself made her chest hurt and her eyes sting. Even if she tucked tail now, it would change nothing. Their fates were probably already woven together and nothing could ever change that. Not time, their duties or their enemies.

"I'm not sure what fishing has to do with this," Diana began, referring to his last sentence. "But I'm in love with you too and-"

But Diana didn't get time to continue because Kal's lips were crushing hers and his fingers where tangled in her hair as he held her firmly in place. The kiss took her breath away - figuratively and literally. Her body melted as she held onto him.

If indeed the world was tipping over than Kal was the anchor keeping her in place. Suddenly some of her fears seemed ridiculous. Of course Kal loved her. If he'd endured all her uncharacteristic behaviour while she battled with her own feelings, than there was no battle he wouldn't endure for her. And the feeling was mutual.

"I'm sorry," Kal murmured against her lips.

"For what?"Diana asked surprised.

She could feel him smile against her mouth. "For not saying this sooner," he answered.

She couldn't fight her own smile. "Well you have plenty of time to make it up to me," she teased. "But don't think you can hit me over the head and drag me off to some cave to turn me into some kept woman."

"How about I drag you off to an igloo?" Kal asked, kissing her lightly. "A really huge one."

Diana laughed, "Does it have a bed?" she asked.

"Yup, it has everything, you might never want to leave," he joked before adding in a serious tone. "I hope you never leave."

"I never want to leave," she said softly.

"Good," Kal said and Diana felt them slowly ascend to the sky. "I have one last thing to apologize for."

"The fake engagement thing?" Diana asked with an arched eyebrow.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "You're never going to let me live that down," he jokingly accused.

"Never."

"I guess I deserve that," Kal conceded before giving her a mischievous smirk. "But that's not what I'm apologizing for."

Diana gazed up at him suspiciously, "Then what?"

"For destroying Catwoman's suit."

"But it's perfectly fine," Diana pointed out.

Kal grinned. "Now, but believe me it's really going to be unsalvageable after tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** This is like the 5th attempt for this chapter. I stumbled on an old fic I was working on and seeing as I probably won't start it anymore, I decided to use its introduction for this chapter. This is the last chapter and I'm actually sad to have this story end.

Writing this has been amazing and the support just unbelievable. Thank you so much to everyone who has ever reviewed- especially my serial reviewers. And also to all who've faved this story. I've truly appreciated the support!

IIII

**Several months later...**

Thomas Tall, aside from what his surname entailed was actually a small wiry man, with a residing hair line his toupee didn't quite hide well and big eyes that only seemed to be enhanced by his horn-rimmed glasses. He wore suits in hopes of commanding some form of authority but somehow they always seemed to do the exact opposite and his constant cough was a bother no amount of throat soothers could relieve.

Plus he had a really bad hip from a fall in his youth that tended to act up in chilly weather such as today. Yet he never let any of his shortcomings sour his mood or affect his job, but that was until his next two clients walked in his office two weeks ago. Now he was constantly on edge, in fear that blue eyes watched his every move.

By all accounts he should have told them, kindly of course, that this was perhaps out of his job description. But fear and a feeling that these two people were actually good people deterred him and encouraged him to try and help them as best as he can.

"So er...," Dr. Tall glanced nervously at the sheet before him, willing his hands to stop shaking, "Mr and Mrs-"

"Prince," the woman interrupted him. She was tall, probably the tallest woman he'd ever seen. Her long dark hair was swept back by her tiara and she actually wore a skirt over her usual costume. Dr. Tall had the feeling this was more for his comfort than anything else. Her face that was usually graced with a smile as she waved at the people was twisted into a displeased frown.

She was obviously not happy about their sessions. Dr Tall thought grimly before shifting his eyes from her unwavering stare.

He glanced nervously to the man on the seat next to her, his face was set in determination, the same determination he fought foes and maintained peace in his city. The man easily towered over both him and the woman which was saying a lot about his impressive built. With the two of them in the room his vast office space now resembled a clustered broom closet. The man scowled turning to regard the woman.

"Sorry Diana, but there is no way I'm going to be addressed as Mr Diana Prince," He gritted.

Oh dear...the doctor thought warily. He'd hoped that at least today they'd make it to phase two of the therapy session before they started at each other.

"You've already taken my maidenhood!" Diana exclaimed angrily, "I refuse to have you take my name as well!"

"You make it sound like I forced myself onto you!" Clark cried before adding, "And no one is taking anyone's name, it's just custom that the woman-"

"Doctor his being chauvinistic again!" Diana accused.

Clark's eyes narrowed, "How is explaining a traditional concept being chauvinistic?" he demanded just as angry.

"And he just used the 'T' word," she added.

"The what?" he demanded, clearly confused

Dr. Tall gulped as he raised his hands hoping to still further arguments, "Uhm...Mr Superman on the last session we agreed that the 'T' word was banned from these sessions?" and because he was nervous it came out more as a question than a statement.

Clark frowned, "And I agreed to this?" he asked bewildered.

"I believe it was in exchange for the 'C' word not to be used," Dr. Tall answered. The 'C' word being castrate.

"See he doesn't even listen to you, how can I expect him to listen to me?" Diana asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I listen to you!" Clark stated, "All the time even when I don't want to, you make me LISTEN. Did I mention _all _the time?"

"I believe-"

"It's not my fault you don't use your so called super hearing," Diana snapped.

"Maybe we should move on-"

"Maybe if you actually said sensible stuff instead of gibberish I would listen," Clark retorted with an eye roll.

Diana gasped, her blue eyes widening, "That is the most insulting thing anyone has ever said to me," she uttered, "Take it back!" she demanded.

Clark smiled, "No," he stated.

"Doctor, make him take it back!"

"Mrs Prince, there really is no force here, we just-"

He saw a flash of gold, before Diana stood grasping her lasso in hand, "If you won't I will," she stated.

"Mrs Prince, please put your weapon down!"

"She won't listen, Diana only listens to herself," Clark said not the least bothered by the scowling woman standing over him.

"I do not!"

Dr Tall stared nervously between the couple- perhaps he had taken more than he could chew. But he didn't want to be the reason the most loved superhero couple got a divorce! "I have an idea, how about we try a new exercise?' he suggested.

"We're listening," Diana said as she eased back into her chair.

All his years of psychology and nothing had ever prepared him for dealing with such a delicate situation. "Clark, why don't we start with you," he began, clasping his hands together. "What are your feelings towards Diana?"

He looked confused, "Feelings?"

Dr Tall nodded encouragingly.

Clark glanced at Diana before heaving a sigh. "Honestly? I love her," he admitted with a shrug. "Diana, is my soul mate. I couldn't imagine life without her in it."

"You love me?" Diana asked, surprised.

"Of course, why would we be here if I didn't?"

The Amazon princess looked confused. "But I thought the whole reason you suggested we come here was because you were looking for reasons to end things between us," she said.

"End things?" Clark asked baffled. "Diana you're the one who's been distant lately. If anything I thought you'd stopped loving me."

"That's ridiculous, I've never stopped loving you."

"Then why have you been keeping me at arm's length?" he asked. "Ever since we visited your mother-" he paused to glance back at Dr Tall. "She's not exactly the most loving mother-in-law." he said before turning back to Diana. "You've been putting this great distance between us."

"And you thought it was because I no longer cared for you," Diana realised.

"Well, when people who are supposedly still in their honeymoon phase can't even sit together for dinner- it's a cause for concern," Clark said warily.

"So you do love me?"

"Well of course, I thought that's what we'd been-"

But Diana cut off his sentence with a kiss. "It was all just a bunch of misunderstandings," she said happily.

Clark seemed just out of the loop as Dr Tall. "Okay, now I'm seriously confused," he admitted, looking to Diana for answers.

Diana glanced at her hands before meeting his eyes again. "Remember how sick I was when we visited Themyscira?" she asked.

Clark nodded. "You were worse than me and I was having trouble with the magical objects around the island," he replied.

"Well my mother convinced me to see ...," Diana continued. "And it turns out, magic among other things were the cause."

"But you grew up there," Clark pointed out, confused. "Why would magic suddenly affect you?"

"BecauseI'mpregnant," Diana said in one breath.

Clark frowned, "C-Come again?"

"I'm pregnant!" Diana exclaimed before a sheepish smile graced her features. "I just couldn't seem to find the right time to tell you."

"Pregnant?" Clark echoed in disbelieve. "So all those threats, increased violence and tantrums were actually just mood swings?"

Diana nodded.

"So you really weren't just an Amazon on drugs?"

Diana glared at him. "I think we've established the reason for my unreasonable behaviour," she bit out.

"Diana, you weren't unreasonable you were crazy, it was like you'd-" Clark abruptly stopped as he saw the murderous look in his wife's eyes. "Yeah totally makes sense now." He finished lamely.

Dr Tall was amazed at the transformation between the couple. Usually it took months for couples having problems to resolve their issues. Less than an hour was probably a world record. "Am I correct in assuming you will no longer be needing sessions?" he asked, relief and joy wrapped in one.

"Yes," Diana answered, her eyes locked with Clark's. "Just one on one sessions with each other from now on."

"Definitely," Clark second with a grin. "I think we have it from here Doctor. Thanks for all your help."

Dr Tall waved off his gratitude, "No problem at all, that's why I do what I do... just part of the job description really. Provided I don't get killed in the process..."


End file.
